Fat girl no more
by Marrie-cullen
Summary: Isabella swan is the outsider, the girl every one picks on because she's overweight. Not able to take constant bullying,she moves to forks to live with her dad.3yrs later,around the same group of people looking totally different,what goes down? M for over the top performing arts kids out to get each other... and sexy fun times.
1. Breaking point part 1

_A/N: Bonjour, my fellow fan fiction peasants! And welcome the very first chapter of my new story: 'Fat Girl No More'. So, yeah, Enjoy! _

_*WARNING: Bella will do something That will make you to slap her repeatedly and say "What the hell were you thinking!?" in this chapter._

_Ch1: Breaking Point Part 1_

BPOV

Nightmare

Torture

These are my definitions when asked what high school means.

It's like being in a seven hour jail, packed with a bunch of plastic girls, who look constipated while walking, _trying_ to enhance their figure._ Sigh._

High school also consists of those dumb jocks and skank bimbos you would find going at it like rabbits every corner you turn.

Also, this slow death that is high school contains bullies that watch and discuss your every move, because they obviously have nothing better to do.

Okay, maybe high school isn't all that bad. That is unless your name is Isabella Marie Swan. That's me. Or, "the fattest slut on campus", _uh,_ _you have to actually get some on a regular basis to even be considered a slut, douche bitch._ Or, the girl who waddles instead of walking. Or how about, "the girl who inhales her food, rather than chewing and swallowing like everyone else." whatever.

I'm quite used to hearing these types of comments behind my back. No, they literally would talk about me right from behind me. Although I am use to it, it still hurts when I hear the snide remarks. It's like a knot forms in the pit of my stomach. I would usually try to hide in libraries or dark movie theaters, -I'm a huge movie fanatic- but when I do hear the bashing about me, I just pretend I don't hear it.

But lately the pointless gossip has been getting worse. Why would that be you ask? Two words, sophomore and dance. Why would there be so much gossip about Isabella you ask? Because, this time last year, I did the most _stupid _ and _thoughtless, _embarrassing thing in my life! _Well, except for that time I sneeze-farted during my math exam… it was loud, the class was quiet…_ anyways, this is what happened…

Flash back:

I nervously pulled up my wide legged pants and fixed my long sleeve denim button down shirt._ Okay Isabella, you can do this. You've prepared and now, it's time._ I rose from my chair with my lunch tray and made my way toward my future husband's table. In my mind, we already have two children and live in Illinois.

Edward was sitting at one of the round tables in the cafeteria, laughing with Tanya;_ that dirty trash bag, _Jessica Stanley; the gossip queen of the school, and Emmett McCarthy; a sweet and talented friend of Edward's.

They all slowed their laughter when they saw me approaching. Tanya was wearing an expression of unhidden disgust as she assessed my appearance_. Well the view's not that spectacular from my point of view either, slut._

I kept my head held high, as I walked -waddled- to the table. I stopped right in front of Edward and looked him straight in his perfect pale green eyes. His expression was… _amused,_ but other than that undecipherable.

"Edward I-" I was cut off by Tanya the human toilet seat. "Ugh! Why you are over here, wench?" she said scornfully. My stomach knotted when she said this. _Keep your head up Isabella, no signs of emotion, we've been over this! _I tried to show nonchalance toward her, so I rolled my eyes and quietly mumbled, "I thought your nose looked smaller since Thanksgiving break, so I just wanted a closer look…nice Botox by the way." I said sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes at me and got up. "What did you say, bitch?" she yelled in my face.

I was getting intimidated. "Nothing," I muttered looking down.

She got a sudden smug look on her face. "That's what I thought b-" she was cut off by a booming voice.

"Tanya, just shut the hell up and leave her alone already!" Emmett said, obviously frustrated. I looked over at him and he gave me an apologetic smile. Emmett has always stood up for me when he could, no matter who it was bullying me. Like I said, he is sweet.

Tanya rolled her baby blue eyes and strutted back to her seat next to Edward. _Okay, here we go. _I looked Edward in the eyes again and everyone around the table went silent. Which frustrated me to no end, and the fact that Jessica was sitting there looking curious-as usual- meant that what I was about to say would be around school by the end of the day no doubt. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I've liked you for a long time now, and I-I think about you all the time. I have a feeling that you feel the same way too, so…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the freshman dance with me."

I expected him to beam widely before kissing me until I suffocated. I expected him to simply say yes, push Tanya on the floor and walk away with me in tow.

Of course none of that happened.

Everyone stared at me as if I blew a hole through the back of my pants. Then, Tanya's face got blood shot red. "Is she serious?" she yelled getting up and in my face. "DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST MAKE A PASS AT _MY_BOYFRIEND? YOU STUPID BITCH! DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR _FAT_ ASS?" She was barking mad. All of her screaming was drawing attention, and everyone crowded around us laughing and picking sides, begging for a fight to break out.

I was on the verge of tears, but I tried with every fiber of my body to hold them back. "YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR OWN FUCKING DEATH WISH BITCH!" She yelled taking off her bracelet sized earrings and putting her hair into a tight bun.

Emmett stood in front of me then and started yelling at Tanya to calm down. I looked over at Edward then, wondering what he was thinking about this whole situation and saw that his face was red…

From…laughing?

And that was my breaking point.

I turned and started running out of the cafeteria, tears finally breaking from the weak hostages of my eyes. My eyesight was so blurred by my traitor tears that I tripped over a huge backpack on my way out, diving onto the floor. This caused my shirt to rise, _a lot._

I looked up through my tears and saw that everyone -including Edward- were laughing even harder and pointing to my non-padded, white, grandma bra, and my 'love handles'.

Tanya had the smuggest look I've ever seen. I just sat there crying in front of everyone.

That is until Emmett helped me up and took me out of the cafeteria. _Sigh. _

.Life.

End flashback.

_Well… there you have it! Part 2 will be up next. Now, I know things may be a little confusing but just give it a little patience; you'll get a lot more info on Bella's background and what not, so please, PLEASE review! Thanks!_


	2. Breaking point part 2

_**A lot more reviews than I expected which was about three to five. So thank you so much! Anyways... here goes nothing! **_

_**Thanks goes out to my grammar goddess; '7 ace'**_

_**Chapter 2: Breaking point part 2**_

**BPOV**

I was interrupted from my depressing thoughts by the sound of cackling, otherwise known as Tanya's giggling, as she walked into the Biology room with Edward in tow, whispering in her ear.

_Be calm Isabella. Just be calm._

I was tortured just like that for the remainder of the period.

Watching them sneak kisses when the teacher wasn't looking, touching each other under the desk, and passing notes.

And no I am not a perverted stalker, but they were sitting right next to me.

The only thing keeping me sane was Emmett sitting right next to me, quietly consoling me.

Emmett had become one of my best friends. Ever since last year's incident, Emmett has been loyal to me, and stuck by my side in hard times,_ in which there were a lot of._

My other best friend is Angela Weber. Angela is actually very pretty. She was much prettier than me anyway. Her skin was a soft tan, and she had mahogany colored hair with the same color eyes. She was slim with no sign of chubbiness... or love handles.

_Sigh._

Angela and I have known each other since the seventh grade. She has always been a good friend to me, and like Emmett, she didn't care what other people thought about her. And they didn't care about being seen with me. Like me, she had always been quiet and stayed to herself.

Angela understands that I have a hard life, and she helps me struggle through it.

Still, there's only so much a person can take.

The bell rang and I gathered my things. I was walking out of the class when I suddenly got a _very_ unwanted disruption.

"Hey Bella," Tanya said in a sickly sweet voice that was about as fake as the extensions in her hair.

"It's _Isa_bella," I quietly corrected. I always got intimidated when she talks to me.

"Yeah, right like it matters, anyways can you please move out of my way? I can't get through the door with _you _standing there and I do have a life, unlike you, so excuse moi."

I've had it with her believing she could just be rude to me for no damn reason.

"Well, I really do apologize that my life doesn't involve me lying on a surgical table, knocked out, with a scalpel over my breasts. But you get to live that luxurious life. I'm just _so_ jealous!" I retorted sarcastically.

Tanya turned red and put her fake claws in my face. "Now you listen to me Bit-" She was cut off by Edward.

"Babe, just leave her be."

My heart swelled at his words. _He was actually defending me! _That is until he continued his sentence.

"She's not even worth it, babe," he told her in a soothing voice and said, "come on, let's go."

With one more smug look at me, Tanya led the way.

And that was officially my breaking point. I am leaving this hell hole called California and going to live with my dad in Forks.

With tears in my eyes, and a made up mind, I walked out of the Biology classroom.

_**Well, there you have it! I know this chapter was super short. But trust me, they will be longer. Next up will be "New Start" and it will be a lot longer, with Emmett's point of view. So thanks for reading and please review!**_


	3. Goodbyes

_**Thanks '7 ace', for putting up with my retard-ness when it comes to grammar!**_

_**Chapter 3: New Start; Chapter song: 'Second Chance' by: Shinedown**_

**Emmett POV**

She walked out the classroom. Her whole presence spoke defeat.

Honestly, I don't know how she got through it all. I would've broken some jaws a long time ago, including Edward's.

He used to be one of my best friends, and we did everything together.

But I got tired of him blowing me and everybody else off for that bucket of slut, otherwise known as Tanya.

This dude was so blinded by love that he didn't see Tanya for what she really was. She was a lying, cheating, fake, prima Donna. He was nothing more than a pet to her. He followed her everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if he stood near while she was taking a dump.

Of course Tanya didn't hold those same feelings. While she did like him, it was a schoolyard romance to her. Unlike Edward who saw it as the whole ride, including the white picket fence.

He was totally and thoroughly pussy whipped, and it drove me insane. Not because of the fact that he was pussy whipped, but the reason behind it. Tanya.

She was as phony as over fifty percent of her body, and personally, I can't stand her. All she ever used Edward for was money to do things like getting a tan or buying a new wardrobe. _In which she seriously needs to think about getting a new fashion designer, seeing as to how the other half her shirts and skirts are always missing_.

I mean I like getting peeks of tits and ass as much as the next guy. But it's a little different when you can basically see the surgery lines under her tits and ass_; Disgusting._

Not trying to sound gay or whatever, but Edward is way out of Tanya's league.

Tanya is someone who should belong to some pimp, or sugar daddy, maybe getting some unsuspecting rich guy drunk and then take all of his money.

Yeah, that lifestyle would suit her just fine.

But Edward, Edward was the total opposite of her. He would probably go off somewhere and be an artist or musician or some performing arts shit like that. Like Bella.

Those two have a lot more in common that you would think. They're both into that classical shit like 'Juliet and Romeo', and that big ship that sank a long time ago. They're both into performing arts.

Bella has always dreamt of becoming an actress, but won't do anything about it because, and I quote: "Fat girls can't be successful actresses."

This is complete bullshit if you ask me. I don't think that's her problem at all. No, problem is that she's too self-conscious to put herself out there.

She's a great actress; I've seen it for myself. But she makes everything sound so damn Emo and difficult. It's like she's on the brink of committing suicide or something. She spends her whole life just putting herself down or comparing herself to others and trying to change herself.

I think she's still beautiful just the way she is. So what if she doesn't weigh what statistics show what a sixteen year old is _supposed_ to weigh.

It doesn't matter...to me. It _shouldn't_ matter to her.

But it does.

I was pulled out of my reverie by my phone buzzing. A text from Bella.

**Could you come to my house please, we need to talk. –B**

_Hmm, weird_. I don't see why we couldn't just_ talk _over the phone. But I messaged back;

**Sure, does seven sound okay? –Emmett **

I would've come earlier, but I had football practice, and then I had soccer tryouts. My phone buzzed again.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I walked through the door of my house -meaning my mom's house- I called my dad.

"Hello," My dad's wife, Sue answered.

"Hi Sue, it's me, Bella,-"

"Oh, hi honey! How are you on this fine day?"

_Fine day?_

"I'm okay. Um, I was wondering if my dad was available, I really need to talk to him. It's kind urgent."

"Okay hold on a sec." I heard shuffling and the sound of undecipherable mumbling.

"Bells, honey is everything alright?" My dad's voice was layered with worry.

I took a deep breath. _Well, here goes. _"Dad, I want to come live with you."

There was a long pause.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked quietly.

"I just can't do this anymore. I-I can't stand being here anymore." More silence.

"Honey, did you and your mother get into a fight?"

_What?_

"What- Dad! No! Mom's not the problem," I said exasperated. I heard him breathe a sigh. Of frustration? Relief?

"Oh thank God! I thought you girls got into an argument."

Yep, definitely relief.

"No Dad, _Mom_ isn't the issue. It-it's everything else! School, people, just everything!" I started crying. "Everyday here is pure hell!"

"Come on bells, it can't be that bad-"

I interrupted him. "Yes it is!" I screamed. "I go through the same cycle every day! Wake up, go to school, get bullied, get talked about, and go home! I have no friends, I'm always depressed and I'm always crying!" I was starting to get hysterical. "I'm so sick of being depressed and angry all the time! I-I can't take it anymore! I feel like I'm going insane. I mean, if I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to end up doing something _really_ stupid."

I was trying to slow my sobs by now. "Just please Dad, _please_! I swear I won't be trouble, just let me live with you. If for only just a year. Please!"

There was a beat of silence.

"I can't imagine things would be that bad, but, I _guess_ you could come live with me for a while."

I could hear a tinge of disappointment in his voice and it made me feel a wave of sadness and depression cloud over me.

"It's okay Dad, if you don't want me to live with you, then I'll just-"

He interrupted.

"No! No, no. Of course you can come live with me! I would love that actually! I just, don't believe it would be a good idea if you just gave up Bells. It would be much worse when you came back. So, why don't you just finish high school over here?"

It took me a moment to process his words. And bye-bye went the depression cloud. "Really?" I asked quietly.

"Of course honey! Sue and I would be delighted to have you living with us! Wait. Does Renee know anything about this?"

_Damn it!_ "Um, not yet. I didn't want to get my hopes up until I've spoken with you," I replied sheepishly.

He gave a wholehearted chuckle.

"Well, I'll let you go so you can tell her. Get ready for her wrath."

_Great. _

"Thanks so much Dad! That makes me feel loads better," I said sarcastically.

"Call me after you've spoken with her, so I can book your flight okay?"

"Sure thing. See you soon Dad! Love you, bye!"

After we hung up, my nerves started in. I mean I knew she wouldn't say no, but I also know that I'll most likely have to go through another explanation titled: 'It's not you, it's everything else'.

So I decided to make her favorite dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs, with Italian garlic bread. _Yeah, I went there._

It's not that my mom couldn't cook, she_ chose_ not to, -At least, that's what _she_ says, _we _know better- leaving the cooking up to Phil and I.

Phil is my mom's husband of three years. He was always a sweetheart, and he was always there for me when I needed a male specimen to talk to... which was never, but he was there for me all the same.

Of course he could never take the place of my dad, but I would bet that he would make a great one, Someday.

My mom and dad split when I was just four and I went to live here in California with my mom.

I've been to visit my dad every holiday break for at least two days. It was nice pretending to be a small town girl. Even if only for a couple of days.

Yeah, it did cost a lot of money to travel that often, but we never had issues with money.

My dad was the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, and my mother was an author.

She wrote some of those sappy love stories that always seemed to go on _forever_ with sequels.

I've read them all. All eight of them. I have to say they're pretty good. Or, they would be pretty good if it wasn't so depressing, having me wish I was in a relationship like the one between Sarah and Nathan. Anyways they were great books, and they brought in a lot of money.

_But money can't buy happiness._

I was setting the table when in walked Phil. "What's up kiddo, hey, it smells good in here what 'cha cooking up?"

I tried my hardest not to look transparent when he figured out I was up to something.

"Oh, nothing special. Just spaghetti," I said not looking at him for too long, but glancing at him. And just as I predicted, his pale blue eyes slanted and a smirk came upon his face making him dimple.

_Damn it!_

"Sure! Nothing special! Come on Bells, what's going on?"

Right when I was about to deny his assumptions the door opened, revealing my very casual but still beautiful mother.

I honestly don't see how she's my biological mother. All of my features came from Charlie -my father-. Well except for my personality, -when I let my guard down- and our lips, which were puckered and slightly uneven.

"Hey guys! What's u- oooh is that spaghetti I smell?" she said the last part of her sentence in some weird Italian accent.

_What the hell?_

"Yep, come eat, the food's done already," I yelled to her trying to get rid of the butterflies attacking my stomach.

It was quiet at the dinner table tonight. This wasn't unusual. Except, it was usually a comfortable silence. Tonight, it was just weird. It was just _really_ quiet and I could hear them both chewing and swallowing.

_Ugh. _Just awkward. _Alright Isabella, here's the climax of the night. Just give it to them straight. Deep breaths, there you go. Now talk!_

I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me. With sauce on the corner of their mouths.

And people call _me_ greedy. _Well my plate _is_ squeaky clean, but that's not the point right now._

"Yes Bella?" my mom asked me, with a curious expression on both their faces.

"Um, I have something I'd like to announce to you guys." I stared at them for a moment. Phil looked curious and my mom looked suspicious. "I know this is a serious thing, but I'd like it if you'd start out with an open mind because I'm going through with it. I'm-"

"Pregnant!" my mom gasped out.

_Oh lord._ "Bella this is so unexpected! Someone popped your cherry and delivered you a pizza!"

_What the hell is this woman talking about? _I'm seriously starting to consider getting her some psychiatric help. I turned blood red.

"What?" I screamed. "No Mom! I'm not _pregnant!_ And what the hell -excuse my French- is 'pop my cherry' and 'delivered me a pizza' mean?"

"Oh, it means you lost your virginity and someone got you pregnant."

Cue the blush. "MOM!"

We were just humoring Phil with our bickering back and forth.

"Look, just drop it, I'm not pregnant nor do I ever intend on getting pregnant." I paused for a moment.

"Then what's wrong honey?" Mom asked, serious again.

I looked both her and Phil in the eyes. "I'm going to live with Dad."

Silence.

It was silent. And then, _cue the tears._

"Oh Bella! Why would you do that? I-I don't understand Bella! What did I do wrong?"

She just kept going on and on about how sorry she was, and how she would fix it.

_I really wish she would just shut up so I can explain. _"MOM!" I finally screamed. "Look it's not your fault. It's not you-"

"It's not you it's me right, really?" She said sarcastically.

I gave her a pointed glare.

"Sorry honey, Continue."

I took a deep breath. "You're not the reason for my leaving. It's just; I can't stand it here anymore. And no, I don't mean _this house_, I mean here in general. You and Phil have been great to me. And you're always there for me when I need you… But it's not enough. I just can't deal anymore. I'm depressed all of the time or angry, one, and I-I don't want that in my life I have to get out of here, and I _definitely _have to get as far from that school as I can!"

She looked at me confused. "But honey, you do great in that school! You're a straight 'A' student for God's sake!"

I interrupted quickly. "Yeah, that's because I have nothing keeping me from getting straight 'A's. I have no friends! Everyone hates me!"

"Now Isabella," I could see she was getting annoyed, "Don't speak like that again! No one hates you. And you do have friends. What about Angela or Emmett?"

_Angela and Emmett._ I totally forgot about them. I was in a hurry now.

"Look Mom, yes I see what you're saying, and I swear I'll say goodbye to them before I leave. Just, please. Please, please, _please_ let me do this for myself, just until my high school years are over."

She gasped. "Two years!"

"Yes Mom, two years really isn't that long. _And_ it will give you and Phil here some alone time." I waggled my eyebrows at them.

She blushed.

"Oh honey, I just don't want to see you go! I'm going to miss you so much!" She started crying again.

Wait. "Does that mean I can go?" I asked; my voice peppered with hope.

She was contemplating for a while before she spoke.

"Well, I can see that you really need this for yourself so-"

I jumped up and hugged her before she even finished talking. "Oh Mom, thank you! Thank you a million, bazillion times!" I was so happy I was soaring!

"But."

Oh no, I hate 'buts'!

"You have to promise me this, swear to me on your eternal soul, that you will keep your grades up, and no more of this 'I'm depressed' business. Do you understand? I want you to come back here a new woman. Promise me."

I crossed pinkies with her.

"Okay, well, I have to go call Dad and give him the news," I said breaking our embrace.

I hurried upstairs to my bedroom and called my dad.

He said he would be picking me up at the airport. I have to be ready to go by six thirty.

I already felt as if a large weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Of course I am technically giving up, but oddly, I'm perfectly okay with that. I refuse to end up going crazy or killing myself over a bunch of rude bullies with huge sticks up their asses. They will reap what they sow.

While getting my toiletries out of the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. _Sigh._ My image has always ruled my life. I've never been able to let my guard down and just be normal like everyone else. And when I did let my guard down, I just got humiliated.

I was always ruled by my weight. And I didn't want that to happen when I moved to Forks.

I promised my mom that when I came back I would come back a new woman. And I _will_ follow through with that promise. Literally. I have no idea how that's going to happen, but it will.

And no one will be able to bully me ever again.

I'll swear to that.

I looked at the time on my alarm clock before I unplugged it, **4:10**. Time to go.

I said my goodbyes to various sections of the house. Like my room and the kitchen.

_Boy, did I have some great times in this kitchen._

Suddenly I heard a car screech to a stop out front. _That better be Angela or Emmett. I texted them like an hour ago._

I came outside to see both Emmett and Angela getting out of their cars. Angela looked as if she was on the verge of crying, and

Emmett looked confused. His teeth was clenched, something he does when he's agitated.

"Bella, what's going on? What do you mean you have to be at the airport?" Emmett's booming voice called out.

I put my bags down and shrugged. "I'm moving to Forks to live with my dad," I said quietly.

"Why? What happened?"

I thought I would feel guilty by now, but I didn't, and I shouldn't. I need this change.

"I can't do this anymore."

Emmett interrupted me. "You can't do what Bella?"

"I can't be here anymore! I can't be depressed anymore! I can't get bullied on a regular basis anymore! I haven't been happy in a long time and I need to get out of here so I can get my shit together. That's why I called you two over here. You're my best friends. My_ only_ friends. Don't you think that's kind of a shame? To be a sophomore and have absolutely _no_ friends?"

"It's not a shame. And you do have friends!" Angela yelled.

"It's _pathetic!_" I shot back.

Everyone was quiet. Nothing could be heard besides Angela's sobbing, and Emmett's deep breathing.

He stared at me a long moment before he finally spoke.

"So you're done. Just going to give up. You've come all this way, and you're just done." His voice was monotone.

"Why should I have to push through my life and suffer Emmett? Huh? I only go through high school once, I'm only young _once_! I'm _not_ going to spend my life being tortured, just so I don't seem like a quitter! Do you comprehend what I'm telling you Emmett? I don't care about what other people think!"

He barked a cold laugh and looked at me disbelievingly. "Yes, you do, Bella," he said getting angry.

"Why do you think that?" I screamed at him. He was pissing me off.

"Because if you _didn't_ care, then you _wouldn't_ be leaving!" He shot back yelling.

We stared each other down. Both breathing deeply. Angela was still crying.

I didn't want to leave like this, I took a deep breath.

"Look," I spoke quietly, more calm, "I didn't ask you guys to come over so we can argue. I asked you here because I wanted to say goodbye."

Angela ran up to me and hugged me so tightly it was cutting off my air circulation.

"I can't believe your leaving!" she sobbed.

"I won't be living too much longer if you don't loosen up your death grip!" I rasped out.

She let me go but threw her arm around my shoulder. "Bella, you have to promise you'll call me and that you'll visit."

"I promise I'll call you, I'm going to miss you so much!" I narrowly avoided her second request. I knew I couldn't keep that promise.

I looked over at Emmett and held out my arms to him.

At first his expression read pain, but it eventually dropped to resignation. He sighed and then moved into my embrace.

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this. You know I'll always protect you," he murmured.

I laughed. "You do know that I'll be back someday, I am going to hold you to that." We all laughed softly.

"So, there's nothing, at all that I can do to keep you from leaving?" I chuckled quietly.

"Nope. Sorry bro." I mock punched him in the arm to lighten the mood. He was still glum.

"Come on, don't be sad. I'll be back. You won't even notice I'm gone. Just let me do this for myself. I _need _this change."

He looked at me and smiled. I could tell it was forced, for his eyes were still sad.

"So I guess this is goodbye then." It was a statement.

I took a deep breath trying to keep myself composed. They didn't need to see me when I broke down.

"I guess so." We group hugged and stayed like that for at least five minutes.

By the time we pulled apart, Phil and Renee were already in the car, with my bags in the trunk.

Angela and Emmett said goodbye for the final time.

"Love you both. Until we meet again," I called out the window.

"We love you more!" Angela yelled back. They both turned and walked back to their cars, Emmett's arm around Angela's shoulder.

I watched them until it was no longer possible.

I took a deep breath.

_Until we meet again._

_**So what did you think? Bella's finally adjusted her back bone. So you wanted it longer and you got it. Now review my story you filthy peasants!**_

_**PS: If you haven't heard this chapter's song, I highly recommend you do. You can find it on 'You Tube' **_


	4. Welcome to Forks

**Willkommen, meine schöne Fans! Uh, I hope some of you just understood that…because if not, I feel…stupid.**

**Anyways, your eyes are not deceiving you, this is another chapter early! But! There is a catch. This chapter is shorter than what my usual chapters will be. There is a reason for that. See you at the bottom!**

**Thanks goes out to '7 ace' for beta-ing my stories! even though I've never seen you in real life I'm sure you're beautiful!**

**Chapter 4: 'Welcome to Forks'; Chapter song: 'Friends' By: Band of skulls**

_BPOV_

_After a very tearful goodbye to Renee and Phil, I was boarding the plane to Forks. After showing my card to the flight attendant, she motioned me towards first class. A little while after going through all of the precautions, we were up in the air._

_I closed my eyes and just thought of what was to come._

_Even though I did visit Forks quite often, I still didn't know much about it. I did _know that it was a really small town, with roughly four thousand people. I also know that they're not really that high on fashion, -Or what people from California thought of as fashion- so I had to take trips to Port Angeles, OR Olympia to get my clothing. Forks was just a simple little town. Not much happens there, and everyone knows everything about everyone.

I don't know many people in Forks. I just knew my dad, Sue, and some of their friends. I vaguely remember the neighbor's daughter: Alice Brandon. But I haven't seen her in a few years. Then there were the other neighbors: Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They were fun to play with, but moved to Florida a few years ago, and I haven't seen them since.

Other than those few people, I was a stranger to Forks' folk. So I had no idea what to expect when I came to live there.

"… Make sure to get all of your belongings and have a nice day!" Some cheery voice broke me from my thoughts. I got my MP3 player and Dr. Pepper, and exited the plane.

While in the Forks airport, I searched for my dad. After about three minutes, I spotted him by the Barnes and Nobles bookstore.

He was still the same ole Charlie. Standing at 5'9, with dark brown short hair, and a mustache, _And not the abnormal one… like Hitler. _

When he saw me, he smiled so big his mouth should have been throbbing. His smile showed his laugh lines. He ran up to me and gave me a bear hug, leaving me breathless in the process.

"Hey kiddo, How are you doing!" he exclaimed still crushing me. _Ow_.

"I'm bleeding internally!" I rasped out. He let go of me immediately, laughing. _Thank God. _

"Sorry Bells, we should get going." He grabbed my suitcases and started leading me out to the car. I was glad to find my dad's black Chevy as opposed to his police car. I shudder at the thought of ever being caught in one of those things. After getting situated in the car, we headed towards Wood Avenue, to my new home.

It was silent in the car, but a comfortable silence. It's always been that way between Charlie and I. Neither of us ever felt the need to fill silence with mindless small talk. After about an hour, we finally pulled up to the white two story house. It looked somewhat fresher. I could see that they repainted the hose the same white. I also noticed that they added a white picket fence.

I opened the car door and was greeted by a cold dusk of wind, Geeze. I almost forgot that Forks was always either unseasonably cold, or raining.

"Welcome to your new home kiddo!" my dad said getting out of the car. He got my bags out of the trunk, and started towards the house. I followed suit. Before we even got to the door, it swung open. I expected to find Sue, but instead saw a girl about my age running out with a huge smile on her face. She held some familiarity, but I wasn't positive I knew who she was. She ran down the five steps eagerly. Toward me, _Oh God! _She threw her arm around me almost throwing me to the ground. _This was saying something because the girl was as small as a toothpick!_

"Oh my gosh, hi Bella, I haven't seen you in so long. We used to play together at my house! We had so much fun playing dollies and house! Ooh remember that time-" she was interrupted by another girl's voice from inside the house coming closer.

"Alice! Don't scare her off! She just got here!"

In the doorway appeared an African American girl. She was about my age also. She was my height approximately, and had mahogany hair which was in a high pony tail. It stopped to about her shoulders. This girl held no familiarity to me. She sported a huge smile also and started sprinting towards me. Oh. My. God, There were two of them! When she reached me she gave me a small hug. When she released me, she shook my hand.

"Hi! I'm Kelsey Hawkins, I'm your neighbor! You're Isabella." It was a statement.

"You can call me Bella, and it's nice to meet you." I looked toward Alice. "It's nice to finally see you again, Alice." She beamed at me.

"We're going to be the best of friends!" they both said… at the same time. _Oh lord. _

Charlie finally interrupted.

"Alright pixies, let's go inside. It's freezing out here." I agreed nodding my head eagerly. Both Alice and Kelsey saw.

"You'll get use to it." _What the hell is with these two talking simultaneously? _I gave them both a questioning look. They just glared at each other playfully.

It was toasty in the house. I got that safe and happy feeling I always get when I visited. I walked into the living room to see that there was already a Christmas tree to the farthest left corner of the room. It was decorated with colorful ornaments and lights. They even added the false snow that you get from Lepell's Flower and Gift Shop. The star on top was big and changed colors from green, to red, and back.

It made me smile.

I walked into the kitchen that was connected to the living room and saw Sue taking something out of the oven. I couldn't see what it was because I didn't have my contacts in. She must have sensed my presence because she turned all the way around with a huge smile already on her face. She still looked the same; dark brown hair, light brown eyes that always had a certain twinkle in them.

"Bella! Oh my goodness gracious, I'm so glad your finally here!" she said giving me a hug.

"I missed you so much!"

_Okay _either these people got bitch slapped with Christmas spirit too early, or they're all just _really _happy.

"I missed you too Sue, you look great," I told her. She stepped back and pirouetted and said "Merci!" then continued, "so, that must have been a long flight. You hungry?" she asked.

"Sure, what cha cooking?"

"Meat loaf and macaroni! It's your father's favorite." She was going to continue when Dad, Alice, and Kelsey came into the kitchen.

"What can I say, I love your cooking!" Dad went up to Sue and gave her a kiss on the lips. It wasn't exactly a peck either. _Ugh. _

"Eww," I mumbled. Kelsey giggled and Alice crossed her arms in an 'x' shape in front of her face.

"Not PDA. Not PDA!" She laughed. Sue blushed and laughed.

"You girls staying for dinner?" she asked, preparing plates. They both said sure.

Simultaneously.

Dinner was more eventful than any others in California. It wasn't quiet, not by a long shot. But it was fun. Everyone talked about their day.

Charlie didn't have anything to do at work, so he played dominoes with his friends Steve and Waylon. I didn't know of Steve, but I knew Waylon from the time he played Santa about five years ago. His stomach was big enough, but his legs were small as well as his butt. So the pants came down. Not to mention that he had a plummer's crack. Let's just say that his new nickname was 'Butt Crack Santa."

Sue went Christmas shopping, and bought new decorations for the house. This brought on a whole new conversation about how Charlie almost fell off the house. Apparently Kelsey was supposed to throw him up a wrench. So, naturally he tried to dodge getting hit. In the process, he almost fell off the side of the roof. That story had me laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

Alice got an 'A' on her Algebra 2 Honors exam.

Kelsey got a lead role in Drama club for districts. That got my attention.

"There's a drama club here?" I asked.

"Yeah! Like, the best!" she said. Alice chimed in.

"It's her dream to become a movie actress!"

Kelsey agreed. "Yeah, I much prefer movies and television shows as opposed to theater, but you've got to start from somewhere," she trailed off. My dad then intervened.

"Oh, Bells wanted to do acting too!" _Damn! _And cue the blush.

"Oh! That's great! Have you ever tried it?" Kelsey asked, enthused.

"Um, well I was in drama class since 5th grade, and I have some monologues remembered. I've also done a couple of skits before, but nothing too serious," I told her. "What about you?"

She was going to speak, but Alice interrupted.

"Kels has been to district twice! And she was in four school plays. The lead!" Alice bragged on Kelsey's behalf. I would've sworn I saw Kelsey's cheeks grow darker, but I couldn't be sure.

"Which plays?" I asked. She was starting to seem like competition. Kelsey spoke this time.

"Les miserable, Noises off, The Mattress and the Pea, and Wizard of Oz," she said confidently. Definitely competition. _Isabella, stop comparing yourself to others!_

"Hey maybe we'll go to some performing arts college and become professional actresses!" she joked. _See! She's a friend not a competitor._

After eating dinner and cleaning up, my dad and Sue cuddled by the fireplace, while Alice and Kelsey helped me get my room to a comfortable state. First we did the clothes, then my bed, and finally the décor.

"Do you know who you should have a huge poster of?" Kelsey asked.

"Who?" I asked curious to know about these girls' taste in boys.

"Tom Felton!" Alice interrupted sighing longingly afterwards.

"Uhh, cute but no. I was going to say Leonardo Di Caprio!" This time we all sighed longingly. Alice laughed.

"She's _obsessed _with him." We all laughed.

"I can't help it, that man get's me going," she said, which got Alice and I started again.

"So," Alice said, "Did you get your schedule yet?" she asked.

"Um, no. I haven't even seen the school yet," I said. The nerves were starting to creep back in. Alice could see that I was worried.

"Don't worry about it, we'll drive you. There's really no reason to be nervous." She shrugged. I tried to find comfort in her words. But I couldn't.

After about two hours of bonding and laughing about nonsense, I bid the girls goodnight and got ready for bed. Before I went to bed, I went downstairs to tell Charlie and Sue goodnight. They accepted and did the same before going up to bed also.

I closed my bedroom door and crawled into my bed, shivering from my content state, quickly falling asleep. Trying not to think of what was to come tomorrow.

_**Well, there you have it. Now what do you think of her new life? I have a very important question. Should I continue with the next day, go a few weeks later or a year later? Please tell me what you think. I will put the poll up on my profile. Thanks! **_


	5. Changes

_**Bonnes vacances! I hope you all are enjoying your vacations! As of now, I have no idea if I'm going to take a break from writing this story over the vacation, but if so I'll let you know. Well, see you at the bottom!**_

_**Warning: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters excluding Kelsey. She's mine.**_

_**Chapter 5: Changes**_

**BPOV**

_Beep. Beep. _Beep. BEEP. _Kill me now._ God I hate this alarm clock. I hit the snooze button. _British guys… leather jackets… motorcycles… beep. Beep. _Beep. BEEP. "I'm up, I'm up," I muttered still asleep. BEEP. BEEP. _God damn it!_

I turned off the stupid alarm clock, forced myself out of bed and went into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I headed to my closet. It was one of those rare weeks that were hot, or as hot as it can be in Forks. So I decided to wear my distressed shorts with a white _**MUSE**_ T-shirt, along with white flip flops. My hair had grown out over the past two years I've been here, so it was a little more difficult to deal with. So I threw it up in a messy bun.

_Change._

I'd been dealing with change _a lot _since I've been here. And I've changed a lot over the two years I've been here. In fact, I've changed so much; even my _mom _wouldn't recognize me at first look.

BEEP, BEEP

_Damn Kelsey and that horn of hers. _I rushed down the stairs, accidentally skipping a step and almost falling on my face in the process. I grabbed a granola bar and Dr. Pepper and ran out of the house.

As I got closer to the car, I noticed that both Alice and Kelsey were laughing at me. I stopped at the rolled down passenger window. "What?" I asked.

"Dude, Go lock your door. And where's your book bag?" Alice asked exasperatedly. I looked around myself stupidly, causing them to laugh harder. I narrowed my eyes at them. "I'll be right back!" I snapped. After getting my backpack from upstairs and making sure I locked the door, we were off to school.

Alice put her iPod in and turned it to 'I like it' by Enrique Iglesias.

"So," she started. _Oh God. Here we go._

"So?" I prompted. "Alice just spit it out." I hated it when she made me wait until she dramatically announced the good or bad news.

"We're going to a party tomorrow!" she squealed. I didn't know whether this was good or bad news yet. Kelsey saw my skeptical expression in the rear view mirror. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Bells, there's only like a month left of school. Then we'll be off to college, and your high school years will be gone. Don't you want to remember your senior year? As a great year and not one where you just lounge around, going to the gym and watching movies?" she asked exasperated. This wasn't the first time they got on my case about "making the moment last". And in truth, going to the gym and watching movies _is _the only thing I remember doing this last year. Gosh, I _am _pathetic.

"Yeah, I see your point, but I have to know everything about this said party. I don't want to end up knocked out by some pill, strapped down on a bed waiting for some loser to ride into town on me," I said. They both giggled for a while. "Yeah, I'm not joking!" I snapped after they wouldn't shut up.

We were pulling into Forks High parking lot now. Alice finally spoke. "Don't worry about it Bells. We won't let anyone steal you away. It'll be at La Push, have you heard of it?" She turned to look at me. I did dimly remember going fishing with my dad near La Push, but I've never been there. "Yeah, I've heard of it. So, who's throwing the party?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black. It's his birthday today but since everyone got school, he's doing it tomorrow. It'll be at the beach so you'll need a swimsuit," Alice said getting out of the car.

There's the catch 22.

I hopped out of the car. "Uh, I am _not _wearing a swimsuit," I told her crossing my arms in both defiance and self-consciousness. Kelsey guffawed loudly.

"Why not, it'll be hot out there _and _they'll be some hot guys. This is totally a swimsuit worthy event!" she said incredulously.

"I don't think-" Alice interrupted me.

"And don't start with the whole weight crap Bella! You're like skinnier than me! You workout more than you go to the bathroom, so I don't want to hear it, you _are _going to that party! You _are _going to have fun! _And _you are _definitely _wearing a swimsuit!" she snapped at me. I just stared at her, waiting for her to calm down. _Geeze_, Alice was truly scary sometimes.

I sighed, feeling defeated. "I don't even have a swimsuit," I said trying hopelessly to not be forced into wearing a damn swimsuit. Alice laughed. "Neither do we, I mean we live in Forks for fuck's sake, we don't _need _swimsuits!" She laughed. "So we're going to Port Angeles this afternoon." I sighed in defeat and reluctantly replied, "Okay, see you guys later." We said our goodbyes and headed off our separate ways toward our classes.

I had Italian 3 Honors, so I had to go upstairs. I was already nearly fluent in French and I was working on Italian. I didn't want to learn Spanish because it was too common and slightly boring to me. But I've picked up on some during my years of learning both French and Italian.

The bell rang and everyone filed into the classroom, laughing and socializing. The schoolyard is high in spirits, the way it's always been, here in Forks. I've always wondered why California was always so depressing and Forks was just so carefree. That is until it dawned on me just last year, that Forks is the exact opposite of California. Or as Kelsey puts it: "California, contains rich stuck up people, whose whole life depends on them sticking some stranger's booby balloons in their chest!" People in Forks just don't care. They don't care if you're rich, poor, fat, or have a mouth where your butt should be, or vice versa.

"Hey California, what's up?" I looked up to see Mike Newton coming towards me, his eyes shone brightly. Mike and I had dated for about a year. But I slowly started seeing him as just a friend. We were still close, just not _that _close.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you were going to Jacob's party tomorrow." _Wow. _This kid must be popular if everyone from Forks High was going to La Push. "Um, yeah, I'll be there."

"Cool. So, uh you maybe, want to go? Together I mean?" This, exhibit 'A', is the reason Mike and I weren't _that _close. Although he was a good friend and was fun to hang with, sometimes he would let his 'old feelings' for me come to the forefront. That's when things got awkward.

"Sorry, but my two dates are Kelsey and Alice. Thanks for asking though." That had been my response a lot for the past few months. This is saying something, because about two years ago I would've said yes in a heartbeat. _Whether the guy had one or not. _

I could see disappointment written clearly on Mike's face. Actually it was as if he didn't try to hide it at all. "Oh, well cool, uh, I guess I'll see you there then." He walked away looking rather embarrassed. And it didn't help that he tripped and almost fell on the way to his chair. _Oh Mike._

After school, Kelsey drove us out to Port Angeles in her cherry red Jeep that she got for her eighteenth birthday. I've had a Mustang since my sixteenth birthday, but barely drove it. In fact, it's still in California. Alice doesn't have a car yet. Her parents can't afford to buy her one yet, so instead she got a shopping spree. (Which I honestly think she craved more than a car.)

The feeling of vibrations on my butt made me yelp. Alice giggled at me. I got my iPhone from my back pocket and saw that it was Angela, along with a picture of her; upside down on swing sets with her eyes crossed and her tongue sticking out. I smiled as I pressed talk. "Hey Ang, What's up?"

"Oh my God Bella, you wouldn't believe what happened to me just this very minute!" I laughed at her. The only time I've ever heard her be this loud was when she saw a black bear in her yard. Talk about vocal cords.

"What happened?" I asked, my curiosity peaking.

"Okay, so are you listening?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Okay. Umm, damn! I lost my train of thought!"

"Angela, I'm hanging up now," I said, getting annoyed.

"Okay, okay! Well, when I got home, I checked my mailbox, right? And, I got an acceptance letter!" She squealed into the phone reminding me of Alice. She got an acceptance letter, Uh, great?

"Ang that's great." I'd just realized I didn't sound as enthused as I wanted, it didn't go unnoticed by her either.

"Hmm, you don't sound so excited." I could tell she was pouting.

"Sorry Angel. So what college is it?" This got her back to being excited.

"Well, it's not exactly a college per se. It's more like a school, but it's a little more advanced than a regular college. The school is called Hollywood Arts." _Hmm, sounds promising._

She continued. "It's only about two to three years old and it's supposedly really popular. Everyone who wants an opportunity is better off at this school. _I'm _majoring in psychology, but I think you would _love _it there. I went on their website a couple of weeks ago, and it seems that they're really into the whole performing arts thing." This definitely got my interest. I mean of course there were schools I could go to like NYU or Julliard, but they were way too complex to get into and they were in New York. Enough said. Hollywood Arts, was definitely something I'd look into.

"Actually Ange, that sounds like a great idea. Give me some more details."

For the rest of the ride to Port Angeles, we discussed this said college. It sounded as if it would be a great opportunity for me. Eventually I put the phone on speaker, so I wouldn't have to act as messenger boy -or girl-. When we reached Port Angeles boardwalk I bid Angela farewell, telling her I would call her later. We got out of the Jeep and headed towards North by Northwest Surf Shop. We were all excited that we'd possibly found our dream college.

"So Hollywood Arts, what do you guys think, should we go for it?" Kelsey asked. That's when a thought hit me.

"But what if we're too late?" They both gave me blank stares. "The deadline, for applications, what if we missed it? It's almost summer," I told them. "I'm sure if they're as popular as Angela says, it would be filled by now." Before I even finished, Kelsey started walking in the opposite direction of the surf shop. Alice and I quickly caught up.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked.

"Library, we should be able to use the computers. We could see if they're still accepting applications. If so, we still have time."

When we reached the library, we got to the first computer available and Googled Hollywood Arts. The website was really creative and well organized. There were in fact _a lot_ of fields being studied there. From Engineering, to Fashion. The only thing I couldn't find was the Doctor field. But performing arts was definitely one of their specialties. Luckily they were still accepting applicants, but you had to get the application mailed to you. We went under contacts to get the number. On this page was also something that shocked us all. Hollywood Arts was in Hollywood, _Florida?_

_**So what do you think about the gang moving to Florida? Next up will be the party, where Bella will meet Jacob. Please review! **_


	6. Cleavage and Father,Daughter talks

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I'm so late but something really irritating happened. Ladies and Gentlemen -Do men even get on this site? - I have experienced writers block for the first time ever! This was more horrible than I imagined. It honestly took me the whole three weeks for me to complete. And to be honest, I just finished this morning! Now I personally hate this chapter nothing really happens in it. I could've fast forwarded to the party but I thought it was important that I show how she's changing even in the littlest ways.**_

**Chapter 6: Cleavage, and Father, Daughter Talks; Chapter song: 21 Guns by Green Day**

**BPOV**

When we reached the surf shop, Kelsey and Alice immediately went for the swimsuits, with me following suit. It seems as though we'd be wearing them a lot more than just tomorrow. That's _if_ we got into Hollywood Arts.

Kelsey and Alice were really excited about the possibility of going to Florida. They really didn't see the difference between Hollywood, Florida and Hollywood, California. To them it was, 'Lots of sun, beaches, half naked guys and great stores.'

But to me, it was a new start. That means I don't have to see anyone from California other than Angela. I won't have to relive the nightmare that was once my life.

"Hey Bella, what about this one, it'll look great with your skin tone," Alice suggested holding up a skimpy, yet fashionable one piece that was sapphire blue. It looked…Bold.

I was going to suggest me finding my own swimsuits, but Kelsey gave me a warning glare, daring me to object.

"At least try it on," she then said softly. I groaned but took the damned thing, along with a plain white two piece, and a hot pink Barbie doll looking bikini that Alice picked out.

When I got to the dressing room, I tried on the white two piece first. What surprised me was that I actually liked it. I was only a 'c' cup, but the bra pushed up my girls. Who would've known…I have cleavage! I turned to the side, as I looked in the mirror. Thanks to the dedication and vigorous exercising I put into the last two years, I've lost over one hundred and fifty-eight pounds, leaving me a hot, - yeah I said it, HOT- one hundred and twenty pounds.

So I was pleased to see clear skin, free of stretch marks -and no extra backs and love handles.

I didn't need the girls' critique on this swimsuit, I was getting it regardless. The last two though were a different story. Both the blue and pink brought out a totally different look from me. Unlike the white one that made me look innocent and pure.

These two made me…stand out. I had to keep telling myself that being noticed was a good thing. I mean, old Bella's body is gone, but her self-consciousness just won't seem to get the hell out also.

As I walked out of the dressing room, I got leering looks from guys passing by, I blushed.

"Oh, My, God," they both said in a rather shocked voice when I showed them the hot pink piece.

"She has cleavage!" Alice shrieked, causing me to blush from my hairline to my collarbone.

"Okay Bells, you are _definitely_ getting that one," Kelsey said.

After buying our items, we were on our way. I got those three swimsuits, and some swimming equipment, because to be honest, I can't swim to save my life. It's a good thing I wasn't on Titanic.

When we arrived home, I said goodbye to the girls and went straight to my laptop. I really didn't know what to expect of not only the college, but Florida in general.

I'd never been to the south before. My stereotype for South in general, could be _very_ different from what it actually is.

I went back on the Hollywood Arts website and requested an application. It would take a week before it's mailed to me. I shut my computer off and went downstairs to start on dinner.

I didn't have to cook much anymore because Sue _loves _to cook. It's her life. She works at the town coffee shop, but only to have something to do. I know she has always dreamt of being a professional chef. But after she met Charlie while on vacation with me in Washington D.C. they had a long distance relationship for about for about a year before Sue decided to give up on her dream and come live with my dad. Risky decision that was, but it worked out. They got married two years later and have been happy ever since.

"Bella!" I jumped at the noise and turned around to see Alice walking in the kitchen.

_How the hell?_

"What's up girly?" she said once she spotted me.

"Uhh, I'm cooking and how the hell did you get in here?" I could've sworn I locked the door.

"Oh, I used the key from under the mat. You know, you guys really shouldn't keep a key to your home there. It's the most obvious place to look, you guys are lucky you didn't get robbed!" she said not pausing to take a breath.

"Alice, calm down. Why are you so hyper all the time?" I asked rhetorically.

"I'm not! Whatever. So, what are you cooking?" she asked coming over to sit on the counter next to me.

I was trying to crack an egg for the jiffy cornbread, but it broke and the yoke went down the drain of the sink.

"Crap!" I complained.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm not eating _here _tonight," she said laughing. _Smartass._

After a dinner like all others, I took my shower and worked on some homework. I was listening to '21 Guns' by Green Day, when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said and turned to see my dad coming in the door halfway.

"I just came up to say goodnight," he said.

"Oh. That's fine; I have something to tell you anyways." He came in and sat down on my bed. I was sitting in my computer chair.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie asked his eyebrow furrowing, always worrying.

"No Dad, everything's good actually. I talked to Angela today and she told me about the college she got accepted to," I started.

"Oh! Well send her my congratulations! What college was it? Princeton, Yale? Columbia?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Dad!" I interrupted him, he was still talking. "Stop guessing. It's a school in Florida called Hollywood Arts." He didn't say anything so I continued. "It's a new school that has basically everything. And they've got a _huge _drama program! Dad, I want to go there," I said strongly.

Dad gave me a skeptical look. _Please don't say no._

"Uh honey," My dad started slowly, quietly, "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

_Damn it! Well, at least he didn't say no…_

"Why not Dad? This is the perfect opportunity to make my dreams come true!" He raised his eyebrows at me. "And yeah, I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. I've let opportunities fly by in the pass, but not this time." I looked at him, begging for some understanding. I used to be _way _too self-conscious to do anything about my acting dream. But I've gained a lot of confidence over the years. Not saying that I don't become that same scared teen every now and again, but I'm getting there. And Charlie knew that.

"Look," Charlie said softly, "I understand that this is what you want. And I'm no one to stand between you and your dreams. But that's a tough industry. Thousands of people want to be actors or actresses, and it's a competitive job. And to be honest Bells, I don't think you're in the right… mental state to handle that. I mean, a lot of things in your life are changing and… look, just be careful alright? Don't take on more than you can handle," Dad said in his fatherly tone.

I had little Idea as to what he was talking about, but he didn't say no, so I'll agree to it.

"I won't Dad, and thanks," I said giving him a hug.

When we parted, he got up and headed for the door, but then stopped.

"Oh yeah, Kelsey's mom told me you guys were going to a party tomorrow."

_Oh crap. _I forgot to tell him. Not that I absolutely _had _to. I'm eighteen. But it would be the _right _thing to do. He should know the reason for me walking in at three in the morning. I blushed guiltily.

"Yeah, sorry, I kind of forgot to mention that," I said hoping he wouldn't tell me I couldn't go. He laughed at my guilty expression.

"It's okay, bud. But not too late okay? And if I even hear of you drinking-"

"It's alright Dad, I'm not that kind of girl. Dr. Pepper would suffice," I said quickly cutting off his threat.

"Alright well have a good time tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dad. I love you!" I crooned laughing.

"I love you too," he said shutting the door.

I turned off the lights, and crawled into bed to try and get some sleep, wondering what was to come of tomorrow night.

_**A/N: Well, there you have it. And again I would like to apologize for being an idiot and taking so long with this chapter. I have a feeling it's going to be a lot easier from now.**_

_**Anyways, just a couple of things I want to say; this is a Bella story. With that being said, I don't know exactly how this story will end. I have a lot of ideas, but they're not solid. So I don't know if she and Edward will end up together. But I do know that she and Jacob will not end up together. This brings me to my next topic. I know most of us are not team Jacob. BUT I think we can all say that he is fucking hot! So, in the next chapter we will all embrace that, that's all I will say about that.**_

_**Anyways, only two more chaps until the girls are out of Forks. So far, I've just been building up the story… you know, letting you get a feel of the characters. But when we get the old characters back, I'll finally get rolling with the plot.**_

_**So thanks so much for being patient with me!**_

_**And please review and tell me what you think! **_


	7. Beach party p1:Tan guys and eye humping

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize severely. **_

_**Now that exams are over (pass or fail) I can finally get back to writing. Anyways, before I shut up, I would like to thank the people that have been supportive or that have reviewed my story. Those people are: ADADancer, crazypunkchic208, gemma loves Edward, auroraburalis, GGirl, berdb, and gabby871. You guys are really great! So, I'm going to shut up now…**_

_**OH YEAH! AND STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS BESIDES KELSEY…I'M JUST A LOSER WHO LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM!**_

**Chapter 7; Chapter Song: **_**'Let's Get Lost' by: Beck and Bat For Lashes**_

**BPOV**

I awoke at around nine o'clock feeling disoriented. I had just awoken from one of those dreams that you seem to repeat every time you fall asleep. I hope that doesn't mean the dream will come true, because I in no way, not in my near nor distant future, want to see Lady Gaga giving me a lap dance. _Ugh._

I heard shrieking and giggling coming from downstairs, so I knew that everyone was already up, including the two energizer bunnies. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I went downstairs. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, which was usual. Sue was in the kitchen humming and cooking what I guess from the smell was something sweet and eggs? Charlie was sitting at the dinning room table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Morning guys," I said to them, as I came over to see what today's menu was. Sue caught me and laughed.

"Pancakes for Kelsey and Charlie, eggs Alice and myself, and old fashion donuts for you, my dear," she said cheerfully, giving me a plate filled with miniature homemade donuts, and kissing me on the forehead.

"Thanks Sue! Really, you're great," I told her sincerely. She knew that I wasn't a fan of breakfast food. So everyday that she could, Sue would go out of her way to make me donuts and hot chocolate. She was always sweet that way.

"Girls, the food's done!" Sue called. It was like a herd of elephants ran into the room. As they ran pass me, I stuck my foot out and tripped Alice. I didn't look back, but I heard a '_thump' _followed by, "Ow! I'll get you back for that!" I laughed as I walked into the living room, kissing Dad on the cheek on my way there. I sat down on the floor leaning back on the couch.

"I call dibs on the TV remote!" Alice called, running back into the living room with Kelsey following suit. They both sat cross legged on either side of me. "Oooh, Bad Girls Club is on!" Alice screeched. On the TV was a young woman stumbling around, obviously drunk, saying she had to pee… how pathetic. You see, this is why I will never drink. Dr. Pepper is good enough for me. We watched the damn show for a whole hour!

Later on, Kelsey had to step out and talk on her phone, and Alice went to go get her make up/hair/other unnecessary essentials kit. _Who needs to wear makeup to a beach party anyway?_

Kelsey came back in with Alice following quickly behind. By now it was 4:30, and we were all gathered in front of my bedroom mirror.

"Seth said the party's starting at around seven. It'll take about an hour to get there so we'll leave at around six thirty," Kelsey said sitting on my bed cross legged. After Alice set up her 'beauty parlor,' she turned and stared at me.

"Come sit down," she commanded.

"Why me first," I complained "I'm going to get wet anyways!" I whined getting up from the rocking chair in the corner.

"That's what she said," Kelsey said giggling. I flicked her head, as I went to sit on the chair in front of Alice.

She started with my hair, straightening it first. Then she wet it with water to make it wavy. After drowning my hair in mousse so it would stay wavy, she moved to my face.

"I think you're right about the make up thing," she commented. So she only put light blue eye shadow on. I didn't need anything on my cheeks, I'd be blushing enough tonight as it is. She finished off with putting a little bit of fruity smelling lip gloss on my lips. _Ugh, as soon as I get to that party I'm wiping this crap off._

"Go get dressed," she said, as she made Kelsey sit down.

This is what happened every time we went out. Alice would dress us. Not that we couldn't dress ourselves, but because she loved doing it. It was always Alice's dream to become a fashion designer. For as long as I can remember, she has done nothing but breathe fashion. She even goes as far as to buy magazines just so she could cut out the clothes and put them together in different styles.

After I got the white bikini on, I left the closet.

"Almost done," Alice said to me. She threw me a pair of blue mini shorts, and a matching sweater. After that, she pinned a sapphire, white and yellow flower in my hair.

I could see that we all had on similar clothes. Alice's was yellow and green, and Kelsey's was hot pink and black.

"I'd totally date us," Kelsey said. We all laughed as we headed out of the door.

"Dad, I'm leaving," I called from the door, putting on my white flip-flops.

"Have fun girls," he called.

We took Kelsey's Jeep. Alice put in her iPod and turned it to 'Rockstar'by Nickelback.

We arrived at La Push Beach at around seven fifteen. We had to stop at 7-Eleven because Kelsey "needed gas" and wanted to buy a Vault. There was a row of about fifteen beach houses. We parked in front of a beach house that was a red two story. There were a lot of guys carrying food and chairs to the huge beach across the road. I could already see people over at the beach dancing or talking. It looked like the party was in full swing.

"There's Seth!" Kelsey squealed hopping out of the Jeep. Alice and I followed. The weather is really nice down here. The sun is stationed directly over the beach making it really hot. But with such little clothing and so much water, it makes for the perfect weather. We walked over to a Native American looking boy that was coming out of the red beach house and talking to this other Native American, hot half naked, guy.

"Hey Seth!" Kelsey said, as we walked up to them.

"What's up Kels? Hey Alice, I'm glad you guys could make it," the Seth guy said enthusiastically. I could tell from his baby face that he was a bit younger than the rest of us, maybe sixteen, but he still seemed nice.

"Bella, this is our sweet friend Seth, Seth, this is our best friend Isabella Swan," Alice said. Seth shook my hand and said, "It's a pleasure Bella, I'm glad you could come. You're Chief Swan's daughter?" he asked.

"In the flesh," I responded. He laughed. Then the guy Seth had been talking to, cleared his throat.

"Hey now ladies, aren't you going to introduce the life of the party?" he said, leering at me. I could already see that this guy was cocky.

"Sure," Kelsey said sweetly. "When we find him, we _will_."

The leering boy rolled his eyes and held his hand out towards me.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said taking his hand. He tugged me toward him. I tried narrowly not to fall back but he held me upright, and then brought me closer.

"I'm yours," he said lowly.

"Leave her alone, Paul!" Kelsey said, laughing.

"What? I'm just trying to be a good party host!" Paul called out, as we walked away from him.

We went into the house to find the birthday boy. The house was actually very modern. It was decorated with mostly white, black, and red. There were family photos everywhere of unfamiliar people.

"Wow, nice place," I mumbled. "Who live here?" I asked.

"Jacob," they both said nonchalantly. "His parents must be loaded," I said looking at a very modern and expensive looking vase.

"Not even close," said a voice from behind me that was too husky to be Alice or Kelsey's. I spun around and my eyes locked with a pair of dark brown ones, which seemed to be so piercing that I had to look away. But instead my eyes traveled down, and saw full lips that spread into a warm, inviting smile showing pearly white teeth. My eyes moved down to a naked chest. _Two, four, six…hip bone…swoon! _My thoughts were interrupted by a wholehearted laugh. I then realized that I was basically eye fucking someone. I blushed, crimson red and averted my eyes to a more appropriate part of his body.

"I'm Jacob," he said holding his hand out. It took me a while to process that I was supposed to shake it. Alice nudged me. I took his hand.

"I'm Bella," I said shaking his hand. I didn't know if it was intentional or not, but he seemed to be flexing. "It's a pleasure Jacob," I said giving him a smirk.

"The pleasure's all mine," he said, as his eyes traveled up and down me body. _Is it a little hot in here?_ I realized that we were still shaking hands, so I let go. Kelsey started talking, probably trying to break the intense silence.

"So birthday boy, long time no see?" she said in both an accusing yet questioning tone. Jacob laughed.

"Oh come on. You know how it is! Senior year, we've all been busy. This is the first time in weeks that we have time to relax, now that exams are over."

"Yeah…" Kelsey was interrupted by Paul pushing the front door open. "What the hell! Are you guys praying or something? Get your asses out here, the party's started," Paul said incredulously. Alice whooped and ran across the road towards the beach. While I walked out the door, I caught Paul's eye, and he winked and made a kissy face at me. _Man, this swimsuit must be working pretty well. _Jacob pushed him out of the door, and they started jogging towards the beach also. _Nice ass. _Damn it! I've become a total pervert in a span of five minutes. I blushed at my perverted mind.

"Why are you doing that?" I jumped at the sound of Kelsey's voice. I didn't even know she was still there.

"What?" I said getting defensive, something I often did while trying to hide something.

"You look like your trying to silence an orgasm." Kelsey giggled at me. "Don't think I didn't see you and Jake eye humping each other."

I tried to think of a defense or a plausible lie, but I couldn't think of one and she was expecting an answer. So, I just told her the truth.

"Yeah, I was eye fucking him, and I enjoyed every minute of it!" I said boldly with my head held high. _Wow, that felt good. _I had to laugh at the look on her face. She looked like a proud parent.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Bella?" she said. I just shrugged and we headed out to the beach.

The party was in full swing when we arrived. I recognized almost everyone. I could see Tyler Crowley drawing a crowd in with his dancing. Some people were either getting chased or chasing people with big water guns. Some people were playing in the water, while others were either stuffing their faces with all-American food, or talking.

I spotted Alice over by the food table. She was with Jacob and from her puppy eyes and bottom lip jutted out, I could tell she was begging for something. I was going to ask Kelsey if she wanted to go over by Alice, but she was no where to be found when I turned around. I headed over to where Alice was.

"No Alice!" Jacob said, exasperated.

"Please! I swear I won't mess it up, just let me cut it! Oooh, I know, I'll give you a Mohawk!" Alice begged enthusiastically.

"For the last time Alice, no," Jacob said, obviously annoyed. Alice suddenly got her '_You'll do what I say' _look on her face, so I knew it was time to intervene.

"What's going on?" I asked. Alice spoke over Jacob.

"Oooh, good you're here! Now, can you _please _tell Jake that he needs a haircut! I'm even offering _free _services but he won't budge…" she said in her baby voice. I took a look at Jacob's hair for the first time. It seemed jet black and stopped at about his shoulders. For some reason this made him look hotter. "I'm sorry Alice, but he looks hot the way he is," I said smirking. I have no idea where all of this confidence was coming from, but I liked it.

"Is that so?" Jacob said, inching closer to me, his voice low. _Good lord, this guy is hot. _

"Mmhmm," I said locking eyes with him again. Alice huffed.

"Fine! I'll just leave now while you guys still have clothes on," Alice said, and then skipped toward the water where I could see Kelsey playing Chicken with a group of people. Of course, this left me alone with Jacob. _Oh boy. _This day is about to get _real _good.

_**A/N: So, how was it? Favorite part? Favorite character? Comments about any characters? Please review!**_

_**BTW: There are some pictures on my profile page. If you want to see any pictures of anything, just tell me!**_

_**PS: next up, will be part 2 of the party. I'm thinking about doing it in Jacob's point of view. What do you think?**_


	8. Beach party p2:promise

_**A/N: Hello, I'm back! I know I took forever to get this chapter done. My computer totally crashed! But I have good news, my new beta '7 ace', and she kicks ass! So hopefully the next chapter will be going more smoothly! So anyway…enjoy!**_

_**Ch 8: Beach Party Part 2: Promise**_

**Jacob's POV**

_Isabella Swan is one of the hottest girls I've ever seen in my life. She was right up there with Jessica Alba. I really _should've visited Kelsey more often. I can't believe she's been here for nearly _three _years and I'm just meeting her… "Jake?" My thoughts of regret were interrupted by Bella's voice.

"Huh?" I asked eagerly.

"Hotdog or hamburger?" she asked, holding up a hotdog and hamburger bun.

"Both, of course!" Who the hell could get full from just a hotdog?

She laughed and started making the food.

"So," I started, leaning on the large food table, trying to make small talk. "Are you a hotdog kind of girl, or a hamburger kind of girl?"

"Is that a trick question?" she asked smirking, looking at me from the corner of her eyes. I laughed realizing the innuendo in the question I had asked.

"Maybe," I said smirking at her. I had a feeling she liked guys, but I wanted to mess with her.

Bella turned back to the food. "Hmm, I'll probably try a hamburger every once in a while, but I'm definitely a hotdog kind of girl." She winked at me over her shoulder. _Oh my god. _I _really _needed to distract myself, or I would end up pouncing on this girl.

She handed me a plate and we started making our way down the shore, passing people dancing, or talking with their mouths full. This was in fact a party for me, but I wasn't in the partying mood right now. I wanted to know more about this girl walking next to me… Who was, at the moment, blushing furiously for no apparent reason.

"What?" I asked, chuckling at her embarrassment from an unknown source. She looked up at me, and her blush grew darker and she bit her lip. _Damn, that's hot. _

"Nothing," she said giggling. "So, tell me about yourself, birthday boy," she said, trying to change the subject, I suspect. I laughed. "There really isn't much to tell. My life is actually really boring." Bella gave me a disbelieving look.

"Okay, I'm here at a _party, _with people who have a beach, not sixty feet away from them, who live in beautiful, expensive beach houses…" she trailed off looking around in what I guess was amazement. The way she was talking made La Push sound like paradise. And most of the time it was. Being in such a small area, you know everyone down to their birth dates. So there was no need to make impressions, no stress.

"Well actually, the beach is across the road from my house. This means that I could get hit by a car any day of the week." Bella laughed, not taking me seriously. "And my house only _looks _expensive. Trust me. You see, that was the model beach house. We had enough money to buy the house, we're not _that_ broke. But that furniture was a part of the house. Living in such a rural area, there was no need for furniture that belonged in a California house, so they let us keep It." She smiled up at me.

"So great deal, huh?" she teased, nudging my shoulder, I continued.

"I've lived here all my life, and with the same people. But I just moved _here_ about two years ago." I pointed towards my house. "So, technically I'm still the 'new kid'. And I love it here." Bella looked at me with eyes full of understanding. "Yeah," she said softly.

"I know the feeling. The difference between here and California… it's a _huge _difference." She was staring out into the waves now; looking at something I couldn't see. I could see some type of emotion brewing in her eyes, some emotion that I couldn't decipher.

I waited for her to continue, but after a while, I knew she wouldn't.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. The look on her face told me she forgot I was even there. Bella gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Its nothing." She's a bad liar. I was going to press her more, but Bella was almost knocked off the bench by being sprayed with a water hose, which was set to 'jet'. Bella let out a piercing scream, as she tried to keep herself from falling. We both looked toward the source of the water and saw Alice looking at Bella with a triumphant expression on her face. Bella glared at her wordlessly, surprise still evident on her face. By now, Alice was laughing hysterically.

I had to admit, it was funny. Bella looked like an angry cat that nearly drowned. My guffaws were silenced by her glare. Not because she scared me, but because she just looks really hot when she's mad.

"I told you I'd get you back for making me fall!" Alice boasted. Bella got up.

"Soon, you'll realize not to fuck with me!" Bella screamed. I burst out laughing when I heard the curse word come from Bella's mouth. It was really unexpected because she looks so innocent.

Bella glared at me again, and took the water hose from Alice to spray me in the face. I snatched it from her and threw it on the ground.

"Hey!" Bella protested, as I slung her over my shoulder and ran towards the ocean.

**BPOV**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Jake, happy birthday to you!" Jacob blew out the eighteen candles on the store bought Oreo cake. Everyone clapped and whooped, followed by Paul, (A.K.A jackass) screaming in a high pitched voice, "Jakie, you're so sexy!"

Jacob whipped his head around and glanced at Paul for about a second before looking at me. A huge smirk suddenly plastered on his face… _did he think _I _said that?_

I looked at Paul for back up, but saw that he was pointing at me. You see, this is why I call Paul a jackass. Knowing that it was one against two, I just gave two thumbs up to Jacob with my best smile. He winked at me and turned back to his cake. Paul started laughing the equivalent to a hyena on ecstasy.

I balled up my fist to punch him, but he grabbed my fist while playfully tsking.

"Bella, baby the thumb goes _outside _the fist. See?" He demonstrated on my hand, taking my thumb out of the hole my fist created. "We don't want you to break your hand." I tried to snatch my hand back, but he grabbed my waist and brought me closer. "And by the way, if you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask." He brought his face so close to mine that I could smell his breath. Hotdogs, charming.

"You cocky jackass!" I said laughing, as I pushed him back. It was nearly impossible to be mad at Paul. He reminded me of Emmett.

He laughed and started to walk away. "I'm going to get cake. You want some?" he asked, pausing.

"Not right now," I replied. He nodded and started jogging toward the food table, where I could see Jacob and Kelsey in a seemingly intense conversation, from the looks on their faces. I also saw Alice, stuffing her face as if no one was around. _Payback._

I took my camera out, zoomed in on her and snapped the shot. The look on her face was priceless! Her hair was still wet from the ocean and her face was flushed. Her big amber eyes were even wider as they zeroed in on the handful of cake, waiting to enter her mouth, which was open as wide as it could go.

I laughed quietly to myself, as I walked towards the ocean. It was night now, the sun was lost and thousands of stars brightened the sky. One thing I missed about California was that I could see the stars. Of course, not as much as what's right above me, but still, more than Forks. I edged closer to the water and sat down where the sand was wet and the small waves splashed against my legs. I had removed my jacket and shorts while playing in the water, and the night brought a slight breeze with it. Not enough to make me shiver, but enough to cool the water down and play with my hair.

It was a very calming feeling.

I was just surrounded by my thoughts. Thoughts of my past; the depression and painful sadness, dreading each day, quick to end it, honestly, about a year away from suicide.

I thought about my future. I thought about following my dreams, moving out into the sunshine, leaving this small -but loved- town behind.

And I thought about now, feeling happy, for the most part. Of course moving to Forks, to me, was one the best decisions I've ever made.

But I still feel…_incomplete. _Not unhappy, but like there's something missing, something not completely _finished. _This feeling was almost completely foreign to me, so I don't know what to call it, but it's there.

_Every _time I think of the past, _it's_ there.

And as I grow more content with not only my appearance, but my life, this feeling in the back of my mind gets stronger…

"Bella." I heard a voice from close behind me. I wasn't startled because his voice blended in with the waves, only a little bit deeper.

I turned to see Jacob walking up to my side. He was holding a big piece of cake and a soda.

"You mind if I join you?" he asked quietly, smiling down at me.

"Not at all." I patted the sand next to me, and he sat down.

"I brought you this. Kelsey said that you like it." He gave me the cake and soda, and I returned a grateful smile. My love for food will never cease.

"Thanks!" I took the forkful and was about to put it in my mouth, when I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked over to Jacob. He was staring, intently at my mouth, like he was anticipating something… I raised one eyebrow in question. "What?" I asked.

When he realized he'd been staring at me, he quickly looked towards the waves.

"Nothing," he said. His voice was husky, eyes excited.

He cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"So, did you have fun today?" he asked me. I laughed. Jacob was really nice.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you _that? I mean, you're the birthday boy after all," I cooed, as I playfully pinched his tan cheeks. He laughed wholeheartedly and pushed my hands away.

"Yeah well, I wanted to make sure you left with a good impression of this place."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"So that you will come back," he replied. I could tell he was serious, even though he had a slight smile on his face. I simply smiled back and continued eating.

It was silent for a long time; nothing to be heard but the waves crashing against the rocks, and the wind that had picked up through the night.

"What was it like?" I looked over at Jacob, confusion evident on my face.

"Huh?" Maybe he was talking to me before, and I just didn't realize it.

"What was it like, living in California?"

I sighed quietly, trying to think of a way to change the subject. I couldn't think of any. So I decided to go with procrastination.

I was afraid of what might happen after I told him about my past. Would he think of me as all the others did? I knew it _shouldn't _matter what he thought of me, but for some reason it does.

"What do you think it was like?" I asked going with my plan to procrastinate as long as I could.

"Well, I don't know. I can only imagine; celebrities, parties, opportunities, relaxing under a palm tree in the sun, worry free…" His voice trailed off when he noticed me staring at him with an incredulous look. _Did he really think it was that easy? _I shook my head.

"I'm sorry to ruin the utopian world you got there but, it's not like that at all!" Jacob gave me a non-believing look, and I realized I was being a little dramatic. I do remember people going out to premieres, concerts, and parties. I was just never invited. I chuckled half heartily. "Well, maybe a little," I allowed. "There were events almost every week. Like parties, concerts, things like that. But I've never really been to one. I wasn't exactly the popular girl next door. Not even close actually."

I hoped I wouldn't have to go anymore in depth. That was a vain hope, as I looked over and saw his confused expression. "Huh?" I knew I didn't _have _to tell Jacob anything about my past. I could've simply told him to drop it, and would've been done with the conversation.

But Jacob had spent almost half of the day telling me about himself. Even personal things like his mom being raped and murdered. I shuddered at that thought. But if Jacob trusted me already with that kind of information, couldn't I trust him also? If he liked me so quickly that he shared his life with me, maybe our already strong bond wouldn't be deterred by the little information I was about to share with him.

I took a slow, deep breath and turned to him, bringing my legs up and folding my arms across my knees. Jacob was in the same position, staring at me curiously.

"I moved to Forks about three years ago to get _away _from California. You see, living in Hollywood means that you have to deal with a lot of…wannabes. That means tall, blonde, tan girls with plastic body parts and boobs that could be used as floats."

Jacob laughed really loud at that, making me jump. I waited for his guffaws to die down before I continued.

**Jacob's POV**

I tried to calm down my laughter so that Bella would keep talking. She had an amused, yet still serious look on her face as she waited. I probably sounded the equivalent to that Mexican dude on 'Stand and Deliver'. When I finally shut up, she continued talking.

"I on the other hand, was nothing like that." I had to agree with that. She wasn't tall blonde and plastic. She was a medium sized brunette who was absolutely breathtakingly hot! "I was a huge, ugly beast!"

Huh? Did I miss something? I scoffed at her.

"Bella, you are the exact opposite of that!" I said.

"_Now!_" she retorted quickly. I gave her a disbelieving stare. I don't think it's possible for anyone to think of this girl as less than _pretty._

She furrowed her eyebrows in what I guess was concentration. She then took out a _really _expensive hot pink camera from her side, which was lying in the sand. It looked like one of those Canon PowerShots. She quickly switched through pictures. When she found the one she wanted, she tossed the camera at me. "That's me," she said answering my unspoken question.

On the screen was a girl that looked almost nothing like the girl beside me. Her hair was shoulder length, as opposed to Bella's now, which was down her back, lighter, and with a red tint to it. In fact, the only thing similar to Bella then and now was her eyes and lips.

She looked tired in the picture, and there was no brightness to her eyes like there was today. It took me a while to realize the most drastic difference; Bella was overweight.

"I was almost three hundred pounds then. And everyone bullied me for it. _Everyday._ I tried to ignore it for the most part but… well, now that I think about it; I _was _pretty pathetic most of the time. I was really… naive then. If I got _one _glance from a guy, I'd get carried away thinking that he liked me. I had no friends," she said sadly, and then she seemed to backtrack. "Well, I had two friends. Two really good friends, they were the only ones who ever stood up for me." Bella looked sad, and deep in thought. I didn't want to make her any sadder, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"So what made you leave, at the end?" Her eyes seemed to glaze over, dead, her voice monotone.

"At first, I thought I would make it through the last three years of high school, and then I would move to Illinois with my first crush and have two children." She laughed a little, but it was humorless. "But one day his girlfriend and I got into an altercation. And h-he said that I wasn't _worth _it."

I hadn't realized I was holding the camera too tight until my hand started hurting. I wanted to punch something. Like that fucking prick she was talking about. Bella continued with an expressionless face, but her voice was filled with emotions.

"Those words cut me so deep. Not just because he was the one saying them, but because that's how _I _felt. I felt completely worthless compared to everyone else. That's why I left. Because I felt worthless, and I felt miserable, and if I'd stayed there, I would've probably…"

She didn't have to finish the sentence for me to know what she was going to say. It all seemed so surreal. I had never gone through anything even close to bullying. And it was wrong for her to have to go through that.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that," I told her. "No words can express that. But it's them who missed out. Especially that son of a bitch that turned _you _down. They're just a bunch of shallow wannabes, Bella. _Paul_ probably has more class than those idiots, and that's saying something." She laughed at that. And I was happy to see her glazed expression dissipating.

"So just don't worry about it. You don't have to deal with them anymore. And _I _will be here, in this place you call paradise, to help you forget about your past. You can trust me, Bella. I won't let you down." I don't understand why or how I feel so strongly about this girl I only just met, but I did. And I meant every word I said to her.

Bella looked at me in the eyes, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Promise?" she asked in a small but hopeful voice.

"I promise."

_**A/N: Okay! The next chapter the girls will be leaving Forks. I know it took me so long to get this chap up, but that won't happen again…I hope. Please review! You **_**might**_** get a sneak peek in your inbox ;)**_


	9. Graduation

_**Thanks goes out to my kickass beta; '7 ace'**_

_**Chapter 9: Graduation; Chapter song: "Ours" by: The Bravery**_

**BPOV**

"Leave it alone Bella! You look fine," Alice said for the tenth time this morning, as I tried to fix the pins in my hair to a more comfortable position.

"It's uncomfortable, Alice! Can't I just wear it down; I'm going to be wearing the hat anyways!" I complained, as I fidgeted with my dress. It had a corset type piece with it, which did make me look a little more…_developed._ But it was a little on the uncomfortable side.

"Oh, hush Bella! Beauty isn't always comfortable,_ I_ should know," Paul said, obnoxious as always.

Today is graduation day. And for that I am nervous. Excited but nervous, nervous because I'm done with high school, and I have to deal with the 'real world', and have more serious responsibilities. I'm excited, because, well, I'm done with high school, and I get to live in Florida.

I got my acceptance letter the same time as Kelsey, which was about three weeks ago. Alice got a full scholarship, due to her grades. She got her letter even earlier than we got ours.

So next week, instead of taking a flight, we've decided to go on a road trip to Florida. 'As a way to celebrate our independence,' as Alice put it.

Well first I had to go to California, to spend some time with Renee, before going off to college. That and to get my Lamborghini I had left there. I didn't have much use for it in Forks. But now that I'm moving back to the city, I figured it would be useful.

I hadn't seen my mom since I left back in tenth grade. She had seen some photos of me since my weight loss, and had been ecstatic ever since. So I know I'm going to get an earful once I see her in person.

"Wave to the camera, Bells!" Jacob said, enthusiastically. I really did not want to be filmed all day. I gave my best smile, and shot a bird at the camera. Jacob laughed. "You know your mom is going to see this. And I'm not editing that out."

Since Renee had to go to an interview for a new book that she wrote, she couldn't make it to the graduation. But she demanded that the whole thing be filmed so that she could still see it.

Everyone was gathered in the family room. Well, everyone except for Kelsey and Seth who were undoubtedly stuffing their faces in the kitchen. Kelsey ate when she was nervous. Seth… is a bottomless pit.

The guys from La Push graduated one week prior, so they were already free from school. We went to their graduation, so they felt it was only fair to attend ours as well.

I had spent a lot of time over at La Push since I first went there. And whether it was watching the guys act crazy, hanging out at the beach, or just hanging with Jake, the day was always memorable. I would really miss that place. And Jacob. It was funny how one minute I was so fiercely attracted to him, but the next I saw him as just a close friend. Close like siblings. Jacob had never broken the promise he'd made on the beach. He comforted me whenever I was down, and for that I was grateful. Jacob was staying on the reservation to work as an engineer. When Jacob said he was content with his life, he meant it.

"Okay guys, family picture!" Charlie shouted, coming downstairs. His eyes looked red.

"Come on Dad; don't get all weepy on me! That's Sue's job," I teased, as he came to put his arm on my shoulder.

"I heard that!" Sue said from the kitchen. She was preparing food for our dinner party. I would also miss her cooking and baking.

"I'll take the picture!" I said eagerly, walking to the camera, finding any excuse to not be in the photo.

"Oh, no you don't," Jake said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to Charlie. "Seth can take it."

Seth came sauntering in the room with a mouth full of brownies, with Kelsey following quickly behind; trying to walk in her heels.

We had to have taken at _least _twenty freaking pictures, and it wasn't until I stubbornly refused to take anymore that we were finally on our way out of the house. The guys had talked Kelsey into letting them take the Jeep, and the rest of us piled in Charlie's Chevy.

It was seven fifteen when we arrived at the school. Kelsey, Alice, and I had to go backstage, while Charlie, Sue, and the guys went into the auditorium. Due to our 'photo shoot', we were the last ones to get there. Coach Clapp had the job of arranging everyone into alphabetical order.

"Alice Brandon, you're up front! Hawkins, you're behind Holly. Miss Swan, you're in front of Richard!" she directed in her man-like voice. After hugging Alice and Kelsey, I made my way to the back, trying to tumble in my heels.

Mike, being Valedictorian, said a farewell speech. He was really good. Mike kept everyone both crying and laughing. He finished with the line, "This time is ours!" It was followed by the audience either laughing, whistling, or talking in a disgusted manner. I was too far back to see what happened, but I could hear Coach Clapp scolding Mike and making him get off stage. _Oh Mike._

"Ashley Sewell," the principal called off the names as everyone moved forward to get their diplomas.

"Isabella Swan."

I walked from backstage as I heard a chorus of whoops. And of course, Paul being Paul had to throw in a: "Bella we love you!" making me blush. The principal handed me my diploma with an enthusiastic congratulations. I shook his hand and muttered a thank you.

And the rest was a bunch of clichés. The principal gave us a speech on how we could do _anything _we wanted, and we could reached the stars as long as we tried blah, blah, blah, blah…. Everyone cheered as we threw our hats up. Like I said, cliché. But I loved every minute of it. And I'm grateful that I get to finish high school on a good note. As opposed to being glad that it was over, so that I could run off somewhere to be a hermit for the rest of my life.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Kelsey and the rest of the group looking at me expectantly. I hadn't realized I'd been just sitting there, staring at my hat.

I made my way over to where the group was hugging and crying, like everyone else in the town of Forks.

Dad came over to me first. I could tell he'd been crying. "I can't believe my little girl is done with high school! Now, next week you'll be off to college… then, you'll be getting married, and the next thing you know I'll be a granddad!" he said, holding me in a vice tight grip. _Sigh._ Did I mention that my family was overly dramatic? Thankfully, Sue intervened.

"Oh, Charlie, don't be a baby about this. She's not dying. Bella's a smart girl! She'll be fine." The way Sue comforted Charlie made me even more content to be leaving him. I had always loved Sue and will forever be grateful to her for loving and taking care of Charlie.

"Congratulations Bella!" Sue said, engulfing me in a hug.

"Thanks Sue." She released me and I went over to where everyone else was.

"Bella!" Alice screeched, running over to me. "Oh my god, I can't believe we're done! Did you see me up there? I was _so_ nervous! I thought I was going to fall down in front of everyone! Speaking of falling down, I'm surprised _you _didn't fall; you usually can't walk on a smooth, flat surface without finding _something _to trip over. But you looked _so _graceful; I think I'm rubbing off on you! Just think about it; next week we'll be in college meeting cute guys! I hope were in a dorm together! I wonder…"

These are the times when I tune Alice out. Sometimes I think she unknowingly has ADHD or something. She just gets so hyper…

"Belllaaaa!" _Oh god. _Who gave Paul the camera?

"Yes Paul?"

"How does it feel to be done with high school?" Wow. That was rather mature of him. I expected something much more…_Paul._

"It's feels great to finally be done with school. I'm excited to finally be going off to college! And…" Jacob interrupted me, walking over to us, his arm slung over Kelsey's shoulder. "I wouldn't be so enthusiastic Bells, now that you're not a minor anymore there's no more juvenile for you. Now, if you commit a crime, you're going straight to prison." Um, okay.

"Well, Jakie boy, that's where being cute, comes in!" Jacob laughed and took the camera from Paul and pointed it at me.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I present to you your nymph of a daughter!" I was about to deny that but I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. But before I had time to panic, -_Or Jacob, apparently, judging by the death glare on his face- _Alice came over.

"Hey Mike! That was hilarious what you did up there!" I turned around towards Mike, breaking contact in the process.

"What did you do?" I asked him. He laughed in huge guffaws.

"Dude, you should've seen it! I totally flashed the audience!" Everyone broke down laughing at the memory.

The fact that Mike would show his ass to an audience; nearly full of adults and children, had me wondering how the hell he made valedictorian. I laughed along, not wanting to dampen anyone's mood.

"I wish I could've seen that!" Not. I mean, I wouldn't be absolutely disgusted; his ass did look pretty decent...

"Oh, don't worry about it Bells. I got it on camera," Paul said nonchalantly. Then he added in a flirtatious voice, "You know Mikey, what you did up there had me really hot and bothered. Seeing that tight ass of yours." I tried to suppress my laughter as Mike's face paled. It wasn't helping that Jacob and Kelsey were falling over each other laughing. Mike looked utterly horrified to be getting some male attention.

"Um, well, I have to go. So, uhh, I guess I'll see you later Bella." Mike kissed my cheek, (probably trying to make his preference known) and practically ran away from us.

I turned around and slapped Paul's arm. "That was so mean!" I knew it would be awkward if Mike and I ever spoke again. Kelsey and Jacob were still crying with laughter. Paul scoffed.

"Come on, I was just screwing with him. Even if I _was_ gay, I wouldn't give that baby faced sucker the time of day."

"Hey! I dated that baby faced sucker!" Mike wasn't _that_ bad. In Forks, he was actually considered a jock. His status in my old school would've been different no doubt. But he was still cute, to me.

"I'd prefer much stronger men, like Jacob!" Jacob sobered instantly after Paul said that.

"Um, Charlie and Sue are waiting, we should go now." Jacob immediately turned and power walked towards the cars.

Everyone was gathered at the dining room table. And I mean _everyone_. Seth, Jacob, and Paul were talking with their mouths full, and open. Charlie, Kelsey's dad, Larry, and Alice's dad, Robert, were all in an intense conversation about this year's super bowl. _Men. _Sue, Mrs. Hawkins, and Mrs. Brandon were discussing something pertaining to Oprah and Australia. And Kelsey, Alice and I were talking about our plans for the few weeks.

"I hope I'm in a room with hot guys," Alice said dreamily.

"I think there's supposed to be six people in each dorm," Kelsey said.

"Yeah, but I don't think they're _that _trusting to be putting boys and girls in the same dorm," I told her. Alice shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. All I know is that by the time I leave that place, I will have found my true love!" I laughed.

Angela said the same thing the last time we spoke. I had told her about our road trip plans and encouraged her to come along, since we had to go to California anyways. And she enthusiastically agreed, stating that she wanted to see more of America before going off to college. I hadn't seen her in a very long time, and I missed her dearly. Although Alice, Kelsey, and I had a lot in common, my bond with Angela has always been closer...

"Hey! Everyone, quiet down, quiet down," Sue said, tapping her wine glass softly with her butter knife. Everyone silenced and looked at her. "It's about time to wrap up this lovely evening. But I would like to say a few words to you girls first," she said. "I just want to say that I'm really going to miss you girls. Kelsey and Alice, you girls have basically lived here for the past five years." Everyone laughed at that, as if Sue was joking. They were in this house before _I_ moved here. They're in this house more than they were in their own! Not that I'm complaining.

"You're both like daughters to me. You too Bella, You've come along way and I'm so proud of you for that." Thanks Sue, for making me blush. Seth was sitting there laughing his ass off at our embarrassment.

"What are you laughing at? I feel the same way about you! I'm just not giving you a speech because, one, you're not leaving me, two, you haven't graduated yet, and three, I'm still a little bitter towards you for eating all of the brownies before anyone else had any. But regardless, I still love you!" We all laughed at Seth. Now look whose blushing. Sue continued.

"Anyways, I just want to wish you girls lots of luck for your upcoming years in college. And I hope you all find your happy place." We all held up our wine glasses in cheers.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"You all packed up Bells?" Charlie popped his head in my door for the sixth time this morning.

I was trying to throw away all the things I didn't need, like drawings I did back in elementary school, notes passed back and forth between my friends and I, and a Post It with the username and password to a Facebook I haven't used since tenth grade... but I just couldn't bring myself to throw them away. Charlie noticed my distress and came in the room to examine the papers.

"Keep them. They're good for memory," he said. I agreed silently, putting all of the notes, pictures, and papers into a shoebox, and stuffing it inside one of my black suitcases.

"Okay, I'm ready," I told him, standing up. He took my three suitcases and headed off towards the Jeep. I paused and look at my room for the final time.

"So many memories." I turned to see Alice staring at the room; once decorated with posters of male actors and our favorite bands. Now empty like the day I moved in here. I sighed.

"Yeah, I had my first orgasm in this room." Alice snorted.

"Thanks for ruining the moment! Come on." I closed the bedroom door and we headed downstairs. Charlie met us outside.

"It's starting to drizzle, so you girls should get going," he said, pulling me into another hug. "Make sure you guys are being safe. I put some more money on your account, so if you guys have any problems with the Jeep, you can get it fixed without any trouble. I pulled away from Charlie and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Dad, don't try and get slick with me! You know I have enough money to last me for _years._" I probably have more than he does himself! My bank account unwillingly gets more money in it every week, thanks to Renee. And I'm talking more than just minimum wage kind of money. So the last thing I need is Charlie sneaking more money in my account. Charlie held his head up in surrender.

"Sorry, Bells. I'm just trying to look out for you." I wrapped my arms around his torso again.

"I know, and for that, I nominate you best daddy in the world." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Come on Charlie, they need to get on the road," Sue said softly. I let go of Charlie and hugged Sue.

"I'm going to miss you so much, honey!" Sue said. "Take care, alright?" I let go of Sue and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Of course, I'll call you guys as soon as I get to California. Tell Jake I'll call him too," I said goodbye to the guys yesterday. They wanted to visit us after we were settled down in Florida.

"Of course honey."

I waved to Kelsey's and Alice's parents, and got in the driver's side of the Jeep. The girls were already in, listening to 'The Bravery'.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kelsey said.

I turned the music up, windshield wipers on, and started driving out of town limits.

_**A/N: **_

_**Sorry (again) for the late update. I really need to get better at that. Anyways, I was wondering if I should do something pertaining to Edward for the next chapter, maybe a prologue. Please let me know what you think!**_

_**I also want to have a banner for this story, but I have no idea how to make one, Any volunteers? **_

_**BREAKING NEWS: I have become a reviewitarian this means that I no longer eat human food. I live off of reviews. So please feed me!**_

_**Any questions, comments, request? I will post more pictures soon!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	10. Prologue

_**Thanks goes out to my kick ass beta; '7 ace'**_

_**Ch10: Prologue**_

**BPOV**

How such a great evening could turn so horribly, I have no idea.

It's as if everything that meant something to me in the past, has turned against me. From the fight with Kelsey... The argument with Emmett. The kiss. The intense, heated atmosphere…

This dance.

This dance should've been one of the best nights in my college years. And it _did _start off that way. Dancing, laughing, flirting, and watching Tanya's embarrassment…

And then the drama starts.

Jacob was visiting for this month. I thought it'd be fun having him here. And it _was _most of the time. The only problem with that was Edward. Every time the two of them were in the same room, the tension was _thick_. They would find any excuse to argue and get in each other's face. Edward would constantly saunter his cocky ass into my room at night with things like, "Hey Bella, you forgot your bra in my room the other night, and I thought I'd return it to you," he would say with a smirk on his face 'subtly' eyeing Jacob.

Bullshit.

The funny thing about it is that it actually _was _my bra. He probably snuck into my room earlier while I was at rehearsal. I suspected he was trying to piss off Jake. That, or keep an eye on us, since Jacob had to sleep in my bed.

Walking home from the dance tonight is like driving through Las Vegas; there were colorful lights everywhere, everyone in fabulous clothes, dancing, and giggling.

Everyone else went home, I stayed behind with Riley because he was drunk off his ass, and wanted to dance some more. He was talking a mile a minute, and his accent made it hard to understand him. It wasn't until twilight that I finally called it quits and we started to head back to the dorms.

"Damn it Riley! Have you forgotten how to walk in a straight line? Stop stepping on my foot!" I complained. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started leading the way as if _I _was drunk.

"Sorry about that, love!" He smiled at me drunkenly, but still adorably, until I gave in. He was so easy to forgive. Why did I have to be in a dorm with such hot guys? I was going to ask him that, but I was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Oops! It's about time for class, darling!" Riley slurred, turning towards the school buildings. I rolled my eyes, and answered the phone. I could hear _a lot _of yelling on the other end.

"Hello?"

"_Bella?" _It was Kelsey. What was _she _calling me for?

"What's going on?" I asked. I could hear people yelling 'stop' in the background.

"_It's Jacob and Edward. I don't know what happened! But they're fighting, and t-there's blood!" _She started crying.

Oh shit.

_**A/N: You requested it, here it is! So…what do you think?**_

_**BREAKING NEWS: I have become a reviewitarian this means that I no longer eat human food. I live off of reviews. So please feed me!**_


	11. reunion

Ch11: Reunion

BPOV

It was around three days later when we'd finally reached the outskirts of Hollywood Hills. I was ecstatic for that! The girls had been gasping and asking questions since we arrived in California. And it got worse when they saw the neighborhood I live in.

"Gosh, these houses are huge!"

"They're so far apart from each other!"

"Is that Cameron Diaz?"

"Do all of these houses have pools?"

"How much do these houses cost?"

"Is that Leonardo di Caprio?"

"Bellllllaaa, Are we there yet?"

It wasn't until the twentieth question that I chose to just block them out. Five minutes later, we pulled up to the two-story that I hadn't seen for over three years. It was almost the exact same way that I remember it. The brick house with off-blue tile roof, the stone walkway, and the healthy grass. I could see white curtains had been added, as well some new décor; a floral, rope porch swing.

It's as if I've never really appreciated the house before, always preoccupied with other things. Now, I could see it for what it was; an all in all beautiful home.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to see why Kelsey and Alice had all of a sudden got quiet. They weren't even in the car. They were getting suitcases out of the trunk. I hadn't even realized that I'd been sitting here, staring at the house. The house in which the front door was nearly taken off its hinges by a beaming Renee.

She still looked unearthly beautiful. Her orange colored hair, green eye contrast, and bright smile made it seem as if I were just imagining her.

I hadn't realized how much I'd actually missed Renee, until that moment. I pushed the car door from my way and ran into my mother's embrace.

"I missed you so much, Mom!" I exclaimed, burying my nose into her shoulder. She smelled like chocolate and was covered in what I'm guessing was flour.

"I missed you too, honey! Now, let me get a good look at you," she said eagerly, grabbing my hand twirling me in a full circle. She gasped, "My, my, Bella! Don't you look beautiful! When I told you to come back here a new woman, I didn't think you'd take it so literally!" Renee said, with both astonishment and tears in her eyes. "I'm proud of you Bella."

Those five words meant so much to me.

"I'm glad," I replied softly, pulling her into another hug.

"Ahem." I turned around to see Alice's playful glare. "You're hogging the author all to yourself," she snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, this is Alice Brandon, Alice, this is my mother Renee Dwyer," I introduced. They shook hands.

"Hello Renee, dear, I am a huge fan of your novels. And let me just say, you look fabulous! Now, if you're ever in need of, let's say… a personal designer, I would like to volunteer myself for that position," Alice said in her business voice.

Kelsey walked up with her suitcases. "Just ignore her. She get delusional at times," she said in mock seriousness. Renee laughed, while Alice glared at Kelsey.

"Mom, this is Kelsey Hawkins. Kelsey this is my mother, Renee Dwyer."

"It's nice to meet you Kelsey," Renee said, warmly, shaking Kelsey's hand.

"So, where's Phil?" I asked. Renee smiled sheepishly.

"He's inside cooking. It would've been done a long time ago, but I messed up the quesadillas." I laughed.

"Mom, you can't even make hotdogs without cooking them too long. What made you think you could make quesadillas?"

She looked mocked offended. "Hey! I made cookies!"

"Yeah, cookies that I had to take out of the oven, because you forgot." Phil came out of the house.

Phil was about four years younger than my mom, making him about thirty-two. He was young, sportive, and mildly handsome. (Not as handsome as my dad, but still.) He makes Renee feel young. This is one of the reasons why she loves him so much.

"So, who are these young ladies?" Phil asked, wrapping his arms around Renee's waist. Does he really not notice me?

"Phil," I said. He looked at me, confused. "It's me. Isabella."

Phil stood there for a whole minute, looking at me weirdly, before his eyes grew wide. "Bella? Bella! I'm sorry honey, you just look so different!" He looked utterly surprised. "Renee showed me pictures, but I didn't believe it was you! It's you! You look great Honey. Well, come here kiddo!"

He engulfed me into one of his bear hugs that I'd come to miss.

"Thanks," I said. "Phil, this is Kelsey and Alice, Kelsey, Alice, this is Phil." The girls were looking at him all ogle eyed, waved at him. He waved in return.

"Well, come on; let's get you girls settled in!" Renee said excitedly.

"And this is my room," I said acting as a tour guide. The room was the exact same way that I left it. Blank. The walls were white, unlike the other walls in the house. The floor was a Mahogany Burnished Sable wood. A queen sized bed with no sheets lay against the back wall; Mahogany brown nightstands on either side. A study desk with a Macintosh computer, and a dresser next to it, then the door to my bathroom, and the door to my walk-in closet. That's it.

"This room needs a serious make over," Alice said, disgruntled.

"Agreed," I said, but regretted it almost instantly. There's no telling what Alice might try to put in my room.

"I can't believe you left this gorgeous computer behind!" Kelsey exclaimed, stroking the metal keyboard. I just shrugged, and Alice scoffed.

"Forget about the damn computer, alright? We need to get started on spicing up this place."

A knock came at my bedroom door, and Renee stuck her head in.

"Hey girls, Bella, you got a phone call. It's Angela, she's been calling here ever since twelve."

I squealed and got the phone from Renee. "Ang?" I had cringe away from the phone; hearing her screech on the other end.

"Bella! Oh my god, you're here!" She didn't give me a chance to respond. "Hold on, don't go anywhere, I'm coming over!" The line went dead.

"She's excited," I said staring at phone. Renee laughed softly.

"She just misses you. You two use to be joined at the hip, and after you left, she was torn. I'm sure she just wants her best friend back."

Not even twenty minutes later did the door bell ring. It rang continuously until I finally answered the door. Angela looked different, in some ways. She had gotten taller, and her facial features had grown more defined. Her hair was auburn brown and she'd gotten a little darker; credited to the sun.

"Angela, you look great!" I said, ambushing her with a tight hug. She laughed and returned the hug with as much enthusiasm.

"Me? Look at you, you're absolutely gorgeous! These past years have been great to you!" she replied, letting me go.

"I missed you so much, Ang!" I gushed.

"Aw, I missed you too!" We embraced each other dramatically, laughing. "Well, come in, I have some people I want to introduce you to," I said guiding her into the house.

After dinner, Ang, Kelsey, Alice, and I were lounging around in the pool. One of the good things about this house is that we don't live too far into the city, so it was semi quiet; only the sound of the water's waves dancing in the wind, and the crickets from far off.

We were in the water on inflatable tubes, letting the waves spin us as it wanted and talking about everything and nothing. Angela and the girls got along very well, despite their very different personalities. While Angela was… not exactly timid anymore, but still calm and reserved, Alice and Kelsey had the personality of someone suffering from ADHD.

"So, Angela, what are you going to H.A for?" Kelsey asked, looking towards where Angela was lying on stomach on an inflatable 'bed'.

"Umm, art and instruments. I'm in advanced education for piano, flute, and violin. They said that if I was good enough by next winter's audition that I could begin to play in symphonies," she said with calm excitement.

"That's great Ang!" I told her. "Kelsey's going to be in piano too." I wish I could play piano. But it just so happens that I suck at almost all instruments.

It was quiet for a while, until Angela burst out laughing.

"Oh! Did I tell you, they tried to put Emmet in ballet?"

I froze.

She went on to tell the story about the mix up, but I didn't comprehend it.

I hadn't spoken to Emmett in almost three years. We had spoken every week that first year I moved to Washington.

But as time went on, the conversations got shorter and shorter. It was weird, because we would get into little arguments over… nothing, really. We'd always feel the need to contradict each other. And at one point it felt awkward to even call him. So eventually we just … stopped talking.

I really don't have the slightest idea what happened to our relationship. And I don't like the way it ended.

However, this is not the reason why I froze.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. Are you saying that Emmett is going to H.A? As in Hollywood Arts? As in the college we're going to?" I asked incredulously. I felt like I was about to go into a fit of hysterics.

"Uh, yeah, I told you it's a very popular school. You'll be seeing a lot of people from our high school," Angela said it as if it should've been obvious.

Hold the hell up.

"Angela," I said slowly, "do you know if any… specific people will be going there?" Please don't say it, please don't say it.

It took a while for Angela to understand what I was asking. Her face suddenly paled.

"Edward's going to be there," she said looking at me carefully, as if she was expecting me to go off.

Fuck. My. Life.

A/N: I know this chapter was a bit boring, and I'm sorry for that. But I felt as if it had to be in the story so…

I would just like to thank all of you who have been reviewing my story, or even reading quietly. I really do appreciate it!

Anyways, I'm giving you guys a choice again! I'm either going to start the next chapter off from here, or with the girls arriving in Florida… the choice is yours!

What do you think REALLY happened to Bella and Emmett's relationship?

BREAKING NEWS: I have become a reviewitarian, this means that I no longer eat human food. I live off of reviews. So please feed me!

Also! Nabookie has requested that I put up some character visuals, so I will get to that as soon as I can!


	12. Hollywood arts and Irony

_**A/N: Hello all! I know this chapter is in super late, but that's because Fan fiction is STUPID! No, I'm kidding. But it wouldn't let me do anything for at least two weeks now. Or maybe it was my computer… whatever. **_

_**But I'll probably post another chapter within this month for making you guys wait so long.**_

_**Thank you '7 ace' for beta-ing for my stories! :)**_

_** Anyways…enjoy!**_

Chapter 12: Hollywood Arts and Irony

BPOV

"Make a left turn on Twenty-third Avenue, Cleveland Street," spoke the monotone, but instructive navigation system.

Angela and I were driving in my Mustang, while Kelsey and Alice followed behind, in the Jeep.

It had been a very long but fun road trip/summer, consisting of us doing almost everything you could think of. We spent a day at the Golden Door Spa, where we decided to get bikini waxes. (And it hurt like a bitch) Then we spent a weekend at the Boulders Resort and we went shopping at the Fashion Square. Alice and Kelsey left with five bags on each arm.

We then drove through Scottsdale, Arizona, where we spent a day at the Desert Botanical Garden in Papago Park.

After that, we spent a weekend in New Mexico. We got sand-blasted in Las Cruces at Mesilla, and went to the Fountain Theater. It was a little too romantic for us not to have brought dates, but still a great experience.

The girls and I spent the next week in Austin, Texas. On a hot day, we went to Barton Springs pool. It was weird seeing the natural, cool water, but Angela felt uncomfortable seeing unshapely men in Speedos, so we didn't stay too long. That next night we went to the Broken Spoke, where we learned how to two-step by some hot guys with southern accents.

The food wasn't all that great, though.

So, we ventured off to New Orleans, Louisiana. While Alice and Kelsey visited the stores on Bourbon Street, Angela and I set out to see the Ogden Museum of Southern Art. The art work was exquisite, in my opinion. You have to really appreciate art to understand it. That next night we were all strolling through Bourbon Street, when we encountered a place called 'Howl at The Moon'. It was the most wonderful experience while walking through that street! The musicians were very into their music. They had fun playing for everyone, and we had fun watching them.

Then we finally arrived at Florida. Since we still had two weeks until classes officially begun, the girls and I decided to spend a week in Orlando. Boy was that an experience! We spent the first couple of days at a resort called the Liki Tiki Village. I felt like a little kid on Christmas day, playing on the waterslide and all. Hell, even the little kids were looking at us like we were crazy, but we had a blast. The next day, we went to the 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter'. Man, were these people into it! They had the cloaks and everything! The waiting time sucked, but everything looked so authentic that I couldn't bring myself to care. We got a bunch of souvenirs like cloaks and house scarves, but after riding Hippogriff four times, we had enough. The next couple of days we spent strolling Universal City walk and going to movies.

Kelsey said that we should head to the college then, but Alice insisted that we go to the Factory Mall first, where we all left with several bags. That brings us to present time….

Florida is absolutely beautiful. In a way, it reminded me of Cali, with the palm trees and the sun. But the weather in Florida was insane! One minute it'd be hot and humid, and the next it'd be raining and windy. Though I'm not complaining, living in Forks, rain and I became best friends.

"Turn right on Hollywood Boulevard, young circle,' the navigation system instructed. We decided to get something to drink first, so I paused it and we turned into a Starbucks.

"How far are we from the college?" Alice asked, as we stood in the line.

"We're not even five minutes away," I informed her. Kelsey squealed in excitement.

"I can't wait!"

After ordering our muffins and frappuccinos, we were on our way. Three minutes later, the college came into view. It was huge. There were several buildings that resembled two-story houses, along with big buildings, which I'm assuming is where our classes take place, and in the center of it all was a house sized building marked: MAIN

OFFICE neatly painted in bold letters. Since classes didn't start yet, the gates were open.

"Let's go to the main office, to see where our dorms are," Angela softly instructed. She was still looking at the school in what I guess was amazement. Of course we'd seen the college on the H.A website, but actually being here was just… breathtaking.

After going through the revolving door -and waiting for Alice because she had an immature moment and went through three times- we walked up to the front desk, where a rather good-looking older man was typing furiously on a computer. (And I'm talking Richard Gere kind of good-looking) I cleared my throat and he looked up with an enthusiastic smile.

"Hi! Can I help you?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could get our class schedules and dorm numbers, please," I told him.

"Of course, can I just get full names please?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, Angela Briana Weber. Kelsey Zendaya Hawkins, and Alice Mary Brandon," I said all in two breaths. He began typing furiously again, and soon the printer started going. He snatched the papers out and handed one to each of us.

"There it is ladies, now, would you like me to get a tour guide for you?" he asked brightly. _Okay, this guy is definitely gay. _

"Maybe later, thanks," Kelsey replied.

"Okay then girls, have a nice day, and welcome to Hollywood Arts!"

We all replied in thanks and walked out. I looked at my schedule;

Mondays: French- 8:30 A.M., English- 11:00 A.M., Study Hall- 3:30 P.M., Drama- 4:30 P.M.

Tuesdays: French- 8:30 A.M., Calculus- 1:30 P.M., Study Hall- 3:30 P.M., Dance- 5:30 P.M., Film- 7:00 P.M.

Wednesdays: English- 11:00 A.M., Calculus- 1:30 P.M., Study Hall- 3:30 P.M., Drama- 5:30 P.M., Film- 7:00 P.M.

Thursdays: Calculus- 1:30 P.M., Study Hall- 3:30 P.M., Dance- 5:30 P.M., Film- 7:00 P.M.

Fridays: French- 8:30 A.M., English- 11:00 A.M., Study Hall- 3:30 P.M., Drama- 4:30 P.M., Dance- 6:30 P.M.

Our curfew on weekdays was nine and on weekends it was eleven. Also on my schedule, I saw that my room number was '3b'.

"Hey, what dorm number do you guys have?" I asked, curiously, hoping they were in mine.

"Three-a," Kelsey said.

"Three-c," Alice replied.

"Me too!" Angela said.

This made me a little nervous. I definitely didn't want to be in a "The Roommate" situation. I shuddered visibly at the thought. Kelsey put her arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Bells, we'll still see each other. Hey, at least you and I have Drama and film together!" she said, optimistic as always. It still didn't help though.

"But what if my roommates are crazy biker chicks that wear black lipstick and have SNM fetishes, or guys with criminal records? I don't think I can do this!" I was about to have a panic attack right there in the parking lot. Kelsey looked at me cautiously, and then turned to Alice and Angela.

"Why don't you guys go and find your dorms while I go with Bella," she suggested. Alice and Angela agreed.

"Okay, we'll catch up with you guys later." They turned, and went to get their suitcases from the trunks. Kelsey and I followed suit, then headed off towards the dorms.

"Three-b, here it is," Kelsey said. I opened the door -which wasn't locked- and was hit with the smell of….nature? It smelled like pinecones or something. It was a rather pleasant scent though.

"Hello?" I called out. I could here a distinct hum coming from somewhere. On a side note, the dorm was beautiful. It, in a way, reminded me of Hogwarts. There was a common room, with sofas, books, and a fireplace. To the sides of the room, there was one door titled 'girls' and the other titled 'boys'.

We left our suitcases by the door and went to look around more. In the common room, there was a seventy-two inch TV, and under it, were like hundreds of DVDs. The walls were blank. I'm guessing we were supposed to decorate that part ourselves.

"Well, I guess the guys haven't arrived yet," Kelsey said from in the boy's room. I went in and saw that there were only three beds. The room was completely blank. It was rather large, just filled with three beds, a big desk with several compartments, a few dressers and nightstands, and three separate, decent sized closets.

"Come on, let's go to my room," I said, closing the door back.

As we got closer, the distinct humming sound gradually got louder as the pinecone scent got stronger.

I opened the door to see a girl with fiery red hair that was wavy and wild. She was sitting Indian-style, with her palms turned up. Her eyes closed, and a peaceful expression on her face.

"OOOOMMMMMMMM…"

That's where the humming was coming from. Kelsey laughed silently beside me. I looked around the darkened room and saw that while two-thirds of the room was blank, the other part -which I'm assuming is mantra girl's part-, was very…sixties. Her part of the wall was covered with posters like 'The Beatles', 'Florence and the Machine', peace signs, quotes dealing with nature, and everything else along those lines. She had one of those lava lamps on a nightstand by her bed, along with a miniature radio that had a 'Nature's music' soundtrack disk on it.

Oh. She's one of those types.

"Um, hi, I'm your roommate," I called to her. She stopped humming and opened her eyes. I could see, even in the darkness that they were a piercing blue, yet peaceful. She smiled warmly.

"Hello, new friend of the future. I am Victoria Flowers. But my spiritual name, is Bursting Eagle!" she said with calm enthusiasm, using wild arm gestures in the shape of a bird's wings. _Wow._

"Um, okay…Exploding Bird," I said. Kelsey laughed.

Just then, the front door opened.

"G'day?" It was a male voice. I poked my head out of the room to see a hot guy, with short, light brown hair, and dark eyes that stood out from his square jaw and dimples. Once he spotted me, he smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

"G'day, darling! The name's Riley, Riley Biers," he said walking up to shake my hand. _Oh my lord, he's Australian. _I shook his hand.

"I'm Bella," I told him.

"'n' beaut you are!" Riley said, kissing my hand.

Okay, he's kind of cheesy, but he has a sexy accent. So who cares!

I let out a giggle and blushed soon after. Kelsey came out of the room, and when she saw Riley her jaw dropped.

"Hot damn," she muttered.

"Well, G'day there gorgeous!" Riley said. Kelsey was just in a daze. She blinked multiple times before she could get any words out.

"Uh, I have to go find my dorm. See you later Bella," she said, walking towards the door, pausing to subtly get a look at Riley's ass. When she was at the door, she whispered "Call me", winked, then got her bags and left.

Riley started looking around the common room and I went back into my room to change out of my jeans and band shirt and into something more comfortable meaning mini shorts and a tank top with a cardigan and flip-flops.

Exploding Creature was done with her mantra and was turning the regular lights back on.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked. She had to have been here awhile to look so comfortable. She walked gracefully backed to her bed and sat on it Indian style.

"I've been here for about a week now. Just trying to adjust and get use to my new temporary home. Did you know that there is a pool and yoga class here?" she asked.

"Really?"

We spent the next hour just talking. I found out that Victoria was born in Boise, Idaho, but moved to Tallahassee, Florida with her mom after her dad died about a year ago.

Victoria was a hippie. She loved nature, a tree hugger basically. She was also a vegan, though, she still looked healthy. She was extremely beautiful, and really interesting, so I know I'd never get bored around her.

Riley joined us after a while saying he was 'in need of female attention'.

Riley was sweet, funny, and very flirtatious. He was gorgeous, of course. But he doesn't seem like the 'player' type, which is good. Riley was born and raised in Sydney, Australia. He had come down to Orlando, Florida for foreign exchange, and had heard about Hollywood Arts. Riley was here for singing and guitar, and Tori was here for acoustics guitar, singing, and contemporary art. When I told them I wanted to be an actress, they said that I 'looked the part'.

Truth being told, we all had very different personalities. But we already acted as if we were the best of friends.

About two hours later, the front door open again. Riley, Tori, and I went into the common room to greet whoever it

was. It was a guy with honey blonde, medium length hair and hazel eyes. He had a square jaw, with dimples and great cheekbones.

"Hey there!" he said to us enthused.

"Hey," we all responded.

"Hi, I'm Bella, this is Riley and that's Exploding Bird," I said. Riley laughed, while Tori glared at me.

"Bursting eagle!" she snapped. I just rolled my eyes. "Or Tori," she said to Mr. Cheekbones. He laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said, I could hear a little bit of a southern accent in his voice. "I'm Jasper Hale."

Hale? I knew he looked familiar!

"Hey, do you, by any chance, have a twin sister named Rosalie?" I asked him. His eyes widened.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" he asked in confusion.

"I was your neighbor in Washington; we use to play together all the time!"

"Isabella? Holy shit, I didn't even recognize you! You look great!" Jasper grabbed me in a tight hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Thanks, so do you!"

"Where's your twin? Is she going to be in our dorm?" Tori asked him. He set me down on my feet.

"Yeah, she should be here any minute now. She had to go see someone about her schedule."

I was glad that all of my roommates were cool. Now I don't have to worry about waking up in the middle of the night to see someone just staring at me.

"Hey, why don't we all go out to eat, once your sis 'n' the other guy get here?" Riley suggested. We all agreed.

Just then, the front door burst open.

"Home sweet, FUCKING home!"

My face paled.

….My god…

Oh, the fucking irony…..

_**A/N: Ta daaa! I wanted to make sure you had this chapter in before next week, and since I'll be studying tomorrow and watching the MTV Movie Awards on Sunday, I figured I'd do it today.**_

_**So what'd you think of Victoria? Riley? Jasper? I think they're awesome, really.**_

_**I know you guys wanted me to just summarize the road trip/summer, but if you want me to do any outtakes I will!**_

_**Because I'm awesome like that!**_

_**Any suggestions for next chapter? Let me know! And review!**_


	13. The roomates

Hello all! I made good on my promise, two chapters this month! Yeah, it's still crappy, but I'm getting better.

'7 ace'..I applaude you, for being brave enough to take the position of being my beta :)

Anyways, see you at the bottom, enjoy!

I own Twilight…..Merchandise… nothing else!

Chapter 13: The Roommates

BPOV

It was him, I'd recognized almost at first look. That same almost bronze colored hair; grown out over the years, but still in total disarray as if he just had the best sex of his life. Those lime green eyes, looking bright with mischief at the moment. He had to be at least six feet tall now, and he had a slender but muscular body. His face was absolutely flawless; from the crooked grin that graced those full lips, to his thick, brown eyebrows and impossibly long lashes, and his perfect cheekbones. God, even his ears were sexy…

While one part of mind was ogling this nightmare of my past, the other -stronger- part was in frenzy. I was hit with several feelings as soon as I'd noticed him. The first was disbelief.

I remember when I first found out that he would be attending Hollywood Arts, while Angela had completely freaked out, -saying that she felt guilty because she put me in the same situation I was in, in high school- I was calm. I was definitely not happy, but calm. I was calm because I'd figured that since it was a big school, I wouldn't see him or have to talk to him. So with that thought, I forgot about it and enjoyed my summer.

But apparently the bitch, otherwise known as irony, had other plans.

For a split second I considered going down to that office and demanding that I get a different dorm. But then a little voice popped into my head that sounded a lot like the red headed hippie next to me.

_You shouldn't have to run away just because of some douche; you are a woman not a coward! Hold your head up high and have some self respect! You are not here for a boy, you're here to be a freaking actress, embrace it!_

_Embrace it._

The guys laughed boisterously at his 'grand entrance', and the room was suddenly very loud. They started giving each other guy hugs and introducing themselves, already acting as if they were best friends. Tori and I just looked at each other sideways.

Then he looked toward us and let out a low whistle.

"Well would you look at that," he said looking at Tori and I appraisingly. "We have a brunette and a redhead, all we need is a blonde and it'll be a party!" While Riley and Edward whooped and gave each other high fives, the rest of us glared at them. Jasper growled warningly at him.

"Hey, that blonde is my sister, and you will not be tapping that." Edward laughed and raised his hands up in surrender.

"It's cool bro, I think I'll stick with the sexy brunette."

What?

I didn't have time to think about the comment he made, because he was making his way towards us.

Now I'm at a two-way street. I could either, go right and cause a scene with a temper tantrum, by beating and cursing him. Or, I can go left and act as if I'd never seen this guy a day in my life.

Okay, now that I know my choices, what would be the possible outcome? Well, if I turn right, then I would ruin everyone's night as well as my roommates' impression of me. (Meaning, they'd think I was a psychotic lunatic going off on someone I haven't seen in over three years.) Or I could refrain from that embarrassment by going left, which would give myself more time to figure out how I'm going to handle this situation…Yeah, I'm going to go with left.

He walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen," he announced, flashing me a crooked grin. Surprisingly I didn't feel the butterflies or that tingly feeling that I use to feel whenever he was near. In fact, I had to remind myself that I 'didn't know him' and removed the disgusted expression from my face; replacing it with a warm smile.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said in what I hope was an alluring voice, shaking his hand with an unnecessarily tight grip. He smiled again and I released my hold on him. I tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back a smirk

when I saw him subtly flex his hand.

While he introduced himself to Victoria, I internally praised myself.

'Embrace it!'

An hour later, everyone was getting ready to go so we could eat. Edward was in the shower; Riley was getting dressed, as well as Victoria. I had changed again, into a strapless pink and black floral dress with black Valentino heels, and I let my hair fall down in loose waves.

I was sitting in the common room with Jasper and Rosalie, we were just catching up. Rosalie had, obviously, changed since the last time I've seen her, she looked the equivalent to a model. Her hazel eyes standing out from her honey blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders. She, like Jasper, had full lips and great cheekbones, complimented with dimples.

Now Jasper was very protective of Rosalie, but I have a feeling Rose can take care of herself just fine, because putting it simply; Rose was a pistol. When asked by Jasper why she'd taken so long, she said that she cursed out 'some random blonde bimbo' who had been staring her down, and she slapped a guy who 'subtly' touched her ass. Rose had always been feisty, -I'd experienced it first hand, from when I use to take her doll clothes to my house without telling her first- but she seemed to have gotten worse over the years. I told her this and she laughed.

"Well when you're this hot, you've got to be tough," she said, jokingly.

"Confidence, I like it," Edward commented, winking at Rose, as he walked into the common room, followed by

Riley. I looked at their attire, they all seemed to have the same taste in fashion, because they all sported a pair of Sperrys, their jeans hung low on their waist and their shirts were tight-fitted. Nice.

Edward sat -not even two inches- next to me and put his arm on the back of where I was seated. Immediately, I tensed up, not feeling comfortable with him next to me -or at least this close to me- I scooted over so that I was about two feet away from Edward. I could see him from my peripheral vision, looking at me curiously for a while. He turned to me fully and looked as if he was going to say something, but then Tori came from the room.

"Okay people; let's get this show on the road," she said.

"You look nice," Jasper told her, appraising her dark skinny jeans, navy green V-neck and black and white Converse. Her hair was in a mid ponytail, somewhat tamed since it was still wet from her shower. She wore no make up, but still looked pretty.

"Thanks, so do you!" Tori said, smiling at him.

Riley gasped, mock offended and said, "What about me!"

Rose smiled flirtatiously at him and replied, "You look great too."

I could see Edward was about to talk, so I quickly intervened.

"Okay, now that we've gathered that we're all very hot, why don't we take our sexy asses to a restaurant so we don't starve to death!" Everyone laughed but finally agreed.

Twenty minutes later, we were all gathered at a trendy restaurant called Lola's. It had a very light atmosphere. The place was filled with people who looked to be around my age, so I'm assuming they're from the college as well.

Our group -meaning Riley, Jasper, Edward, Tori, Rose and myself- was sitting at a big round table; Tori and Edward on either side of me, Jasper sat next to Edward, followed by Rose and Riley was on the other side of Tori.

We were all joking around and looking at the menu.

"Why don't we all get pizza?" Edward suggested.

"No, Tori is a vegan," I said, almost immediately. Victoria smiled at me, as if she was happy I remembered.

"Then we'll just get cheese pizza," Edward said it as if it was obvious, which made me want to slap him for trying to get smart with me. I just glared at him silently. He chuckled softly,

"I'm just kidding," he said, and then chucked my chin "Has anyone ever told you that you look like an angry kitten when you're mad, it's adorable." I chose to ignore that.

A little while later, the waitress arrived, a perky brunette, about our age.

"Hi, welcome to Lola's! My name is Megan, and I'll be your server tonight. So, should we start with appetizers?" she suggested, then the guys started talking at once and our table got very loud. They started arguing about what food to get, as if they had to get the same thing.

"Dude, you're a pussy if you settle for pizza," Riley said, scoffing at Edward.

"Shut the hell up, Great Britain!" Edward quickly retorted.

"Hey, I'm Australian, asshole!"

We were just laughing our asses off. Megan came over to stand next to me.

"Well, they're rowdy tonight," she commented, I laughed.

"At least you don't have to live with them for the next four years."

We girls decided to order, I got a cheeseburger, Rose got a grilled chicken breast sandwich, and Tori got a mint oyster shooter with a vegan hotdog. After about three minutes of the guys arguing, they decided to get baby back ribs, declaring that it was the 'manliness thing on the menu'. I just rolled my eyes.

Our first dinner together was very enjoyable if I do say so myself. Well, except for the guys being immature, talking with their mouths full, burping with their mouths open, and making perverted jokes to us.

Like, after stating that I was in Dance, Edward said that I would be the 'Nathalie Portman of Hollywood Arts.' I knew that he was referring to Black Swan, but I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment, or an insult.

The thing about Edward was that he wasn't the douche bag I'd imagined for the past three years. He had strong confidence, - which could often be perceived as cockiness- and at times talked without thinking about it first; which made him blunt. But it was unintentional.

Like when the waitress brought our food; he made a remark about 'delicious pigs'. Tori stiffened next to me, and

Edward's face paled as he realized what he said, and he apologized repeatedly to her.

Edward is a nice, funny guy. Charming even.

But that hardly changed anything.

I'm not angry at Edward. No, that's not the right word. 'Angry' is used when your brother leaves the toilet seat up, and you fall in. It was deeper than that.

In fact, I wasn't mad at him at all, I didn't have any ill feelings towards him at this point. But I don't think I could ever genuinely be friends with him until I get this… unsatisfied feeling from my body.

It's that same feeling from that night at La Push, and I didn't know what it was, until now. It was a craving for closure.

I know what I have to do in order to get that closure.

A/N: There you have it! It's not really that good, I know, but at least I didn't give you another cliffy, right? * Cricket sounds*

This was basically an introduction to the roommates, and honestly this was the hardest chapter to write; I know exactly how Bella feels, but putting it into words is tricky.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, or added this story to your alerts or favorites, I really do appreciate it!

BTW: I didn't really say before but the Banner for this story -along with character visuals and Bella's outfit in this chapter- is on my profile!

And I have posted something on my profile to keep you guys updated on where I am on updating.

Wow, this is a long ass author's note. Sorry!

Please review!

Peace, love, and broken headboards :)


	14. The Kitchen'

_**Hello all! Sorry this is in a little later than what I intended. I just got caught up in everything that is Harry **_

_**Potter… anyways, enjoy!**_

Ch 14. _The Kitchen_

BPOV

It was a day before my college years officially started. I woke up to the boys laughing loudly in the common room. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and walked out of the girls room, not caring that I was still in my night clothes.

"Goodness, Swan! Between that hipbone 'n' those legs, I'll be in that shower all morning!" Riley said, molesting me with his eyes. I blushed, and laughed as I sat on the sofa next to Jasper, who was laughing at the T.V. They were watching _What Happens in Vegas._

"I love this movie!" I squealed, stealing one of Edward's Oreo Pop Tarts, and trying to ignore the fact that his eyes were glued to my legs.

"Have you ever been to Vegas?" Jasper asked, in which I shook my head.

"Maybe if no one has plans at the time, we could go during Spring Break," Edward suggested sounding rather serious.

"I'm okay with that," Riley said. "Hey Bella, you 'n' I are getting married." He winked at me, and I laughed at him.

"In your wet dreams," I teased, though surprised that came out of my mouth.

"Yeah, she's mine. So fall back, Great Britain!" Edward threw a book at Riley, to which Riley threw it back harder.

"I told you I'm not British, you fucking wanker!" he shouted. Jasper and I just laughed at them as they started wrestling. Boys.

Victoria came from the room then. She was already dressed in shorts and a faded _Beatles_ shirt. Her hair pulled into a wet ponytail and she, again, wore no make up. "Guys, guys calm down. No need for foul language on such a beautiful day," she said in her 'calming' voice.

Rosalie came out seconds later and started yelling at the boys for being too loud. She was angry at them for ruining her beauty sleep, -as if she needed any- but since we were so unfortunate -not really- to get a dorm with such gorgeous guys, all they had to do was flash their dimples and they were soon forgiven.

After everyone got ready, we decided to take a look around the college. There was so much to do, it should be nearly impossible to get bored. There was a tennis court, a football field, a golf course, a leisure pool, and an outside stage, which I'm guessing is for putting on shows. Then we passed by a gym. It was two stories big, and was packed with half naked guys. Nice.

Soon, we ended up at the college cafeteria called _The Kitchen _for brunch. The place was nearly full with people eating and talking. After getting a blueberry muffin and orange juice, I sat at a round table between Rosalie and Edward. I was going to start talking to Rose about joining a sorority, but Edward quickly occupied my attention.

"So, Swan, where are you from?" he asked turning almost fully towards me and started to prepare his bagel.

I wasn't sure how or if I should answer this question. Would he realize who I am if I tell him I'm from California? After I left Cali, did he know that I moved to Forks, Washington? Probably not.

However, I was saved -I think- from not having to answer him when I saw a wide-eyed Angela walking towards me. I smiled warmly at Edward, "Sorry, I have to go talk to someone, I'll be right back." I swiftly got up and speed-walked over to Angela, quickly pulling her next to the coffee line, hoping he didn't notice her.

"Hi," she said, looking at me hesitantly. "Um, are you okay?"

I looked at her, confused. "Yeah, why do you ask?" she looked at me pointedly, then towards my table where I saw Edward picking apart his bagel, a frown on his face.

"Look, I'm so sorry that this is happening to you! You know, you could always change rooms. In fact, why don't we go to the office now, and you and I could exchange dorms. That way-" She was talking a mile a minute. But I was touched that she would go to such lengths like changing her dorm, just so I won't be uncomfortable with Edward.

"Thanks for the offer Angela, I really appreciate it, but I'll be fine." She had to backtrack what I just said for a moment.

"Really?"

"Really."

She stared at me, skeptical, "Bella-"

"Really, Ange, I'm fine. I mean, it was weird at first, but he's really not such a bad guy." I kept my smile in place, hoping to convince her that there was nothing to worry about. But she didn't seemed to be buying it. She glanced at Edward at my table again, then narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion. I stayed firm.

"Bella… does he even know who you are?"

"Nope, and I plan on keeping it that way… for a while at least." I could almost see her mind reeling. "Humor me," I said simply. She sighed, resigned.

"Fine, but I really hope you know what you're doing." I knew she was looking for a response, but I couldn't and wouldn't give her one.

"Hey, can you tell Kelsey I said 'hi'? I forgot to call her last night, I just got caught up." She agreed, hugged me, and then left _The Kitchen_.

I couldn't help but feel bad about not telling Angela what was going on, but I also know the kind of person she is, she definitely wouldn't approve of what I was doing or going to do.

I sighed and turned towards my table, but I froze when I saw that my seat was already occupied.

I'd recognize that face from anywhere.

Emmett.

Seeing him again…I hadn't realized how much I'd truly missed him. I could hear his booming laugh from where I stood. It made me smile as I remembered 'back then' on those occasions where he would do anything he could think of to make me laugh. Emmett was my shoulder to cry on, he was my rock in California, the same as how Jake was my rock in Washington.

So I still can't, for the life of me, understand what happened to our relationship.

However, that wasn't the forefront issue. Now I'm wondering what the hell he's doing sitting at our table. Because last time I checked, he didn't know anyone sitting there, excluding Edward, and they stopped talking after Edward repeatedly blew off everyone for that tranny in question, known as Tanya. Of course, this was three years ago, so things could have changed. and by the way Edward's been flirting, I doubt he's still in a relationship with her.

I don't really know how to feel about that.

"Hey, Swan!" I was brought back to reality by the sound of Edward's voice. I looked at him and he waved me over. Emmett's going to see me.. Do I want Emmett to know who I am? _Of course you do! He was your best friend. _

As I walked cautiously towards the table, I caught sight of Emmett staring at me curiously.

"Emmett, this is my lovely roommate Bella Swan, Bella this is my insignificant other half, otherwise known as

Emmett McCarthy." I saw Emmett's jaw visibly drop as his eyes widened. I think he knows.

"I know, she's gorgeous isn't she?" Edward said, gazing at me in a way that made my body heat up. Hey, just because I don't have feelings for him anymore, doesn't mean that I don't think he's hot.

"Beautiful," Emmett said nearly glaring at Edward, his tone clipped. He then looked to me, with a smile that was almost mocking. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Bella."

Yep, he definitely knows.

I don't know why, but the way he was staring at me, it made me feel… uneasy. I almost felt guilty. _Of course you should feel guilty! You practically abandoned him from your life. The guy that has done any and everything for you._

We stayed at _The Kitchen _for about an hour just talking. Well, I was 'listening' to Victoria talk, while subtly eyeing Emmett in my peripheral vision. He flirted with Rose a little and chatted with the boys while occasionally throwing glares my way, unnoticed by everyone else.

These glares only made my guilt grow stronger. It was that same look that a parent gives their child for acting out in public. It was that 'when I get you alone, you're going to get it' look.

I have a strong feeling that Emmett and I are not on very good terms.

A/N: Goodness! I've been typing this thing all day! Anyways, I know it's not that reunion that some of you wanted with crazy, funny Emmett, but it just wouldn't have made sense. I think this chapter is totally boring, but totally necessary.

Next chapter will be the first day of school….let's just say Bella will get a little piece of her justice…

Side Note: for those of you who wanted me to finish 'Stolen Heart' are in luck, I'm very excited to post the first chapter, and will be doing that soon!

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I really appreciate it!

Until next time,

Peace, love, & broken headboards


	15. Fake smiles

_**A/N: So...Remember me? It's been a while, I know. :(**_

_**Anyways, there's been a lot of drama in the past few weeks, over at , There was someone by the name of 'Twihearted101' who'd been stealing my stories and posting them as her own. I don't know what her reaseon was for doing that, it was really stupid if you ask me. she has even reviewed alot of my chapters a while ago! I'm still really hurt and pissed off, but it's over now.**_

_**Anyways, as some of you know, I will be heading off to Italy next sunday for vacation. I don't know if I'll be able to update over there but I'll definitely be writing. so when I get back I'll have two or three chapters ready for each story! :)**_

**BPOV**

I avoided Emmett like the plague for the rest of that day. I know I'll have to face him at some point, but I just can't right now. I've dealt with that 'look' enough for one day… even if it was only an hour.

I haven't the slightest idea what the conversation will consist of. Whether he'd be yelling at me for whatever reason, or he'd just simply tell me that I am a pathetic excuse for a _best _friend and demand that I stay away from him, I don't know. But it definitely wouldn't be a pleasant one.

After a long while of small talk and fake smiles, everyone went their separate ways. I spent the rest of the day playing teachers pet with my Theater teacher. Well, not technically. He was carrying his things to the Theater building and he looked like he needed a hand, so I helped him out and ended up staying for a bigger part of the day.

The man was basically a walking contradiction. He was bald, had a lanky build, and his name was William. Very conservative, yeah? No. he was anything but. He was loud, blunt, dramatic, funny, and adventurous all wrapped in one. I knew all of this from the first conversation we had, which consisted of me asking why he'd waited until the last minute to get his classroom situated, and him going off on this very elaborated and questionably exaggerated story of how he and his family missed there flight back from Egypt. I could tell his class would be very unorthodox.

It wasn't until around eight that he dismissed me, saying it would be a pleasure to work with me this year. I left with a feeling of accomplishment; at least my Drama teacher doesn't hate me. That would be bad.

When I got to the dorm I saw that the boys were sitting in the common room, eating pizza and drinking soda.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Riley said as I came in. "Where've you been?"

I wonder if I'll ever get use to people complimenting me like that. Riley seemed content on calling me adjectives rather than my actual name.

"No where, really, just hanging out with one of my teachers."

"Ah, so you're a teacher's pet." Jasper said, raising his eyebrows at me.

I shrugged. "It's always wise to be on the teacher's good side, gives you an advantage." I winked at him.

Just then we heard a distinct 'ommm' coming from the girls' room.

"How can you sleep with that shit?" Edward asked, shaking his head.

I laughed, taking off my Flip-flops. "Ah, she's not that bad. It's actually pretty calming. Though, if it ever gets _too _bad I can just sleep in your bed right?" of course I wouldn't actually sleep in his bed, I'd sleep on the floor before that happens.

He grinned mischievously at me. "Of course! In fact-"

"Absolutely not!" Riley cut in, glaring at Edward.

Edward glared at him in return. So I interjected, not wanting to deal with one of their petty arguments. "So, where's Rose?"

Jasper nodded towards the girls' room. "She turned in a little while ago. Said she wanted to get good nights sleep before classes started. So it looks like you're going to be hanging with the big boys tonight."

I scoffed at him. "'Big boys'? _Sure_, okay, let's see you big boys wake up on your own in the morning."

Edward puffed out his chest. "Uh, we _men _can take care of ourselves!" Riley and Jasper puffed out their chests also in agreement. _Boys._

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." I picked up my flip-flops and made my way to the girls' room, only to be stopped by Riley.

"Hey beautiful, can't I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked, walking over to me holding his arms out.

I could see Edward staring me down from the corner of my eye. _Perfect._

It was only a peck on the lips, - it was meant to be a peck on the cheek but the slick bastard turned his head at the last moment.-

It was all innocence, I promise…

I woke up the next morning at seven so that I could get in the shower first. That and I couldn't sleep.

I found that I wasn't nervous for my first day of college, more excited, and anxious to see what would come of this year.

Not above wanting to make a good first impression, I dressed in a Beige, lace tunic, light, distressed jeans shorts and beige round toe flats. I put my hair in a high ponytail. Satisfied with my appearance, I left the bathroom.

Rose and Victoria were already up when I got out, so I went to the to the boys' room to see if they kept their word and woke up on their own. But I could hear snoring before I even got to the door. I cracked it open silently to see that they were all knocked out.

Jasper was curled up on his bed tangled in his sheets, his face hidden by his blonde locks. Riley was sprawled out on his bed, the sheets and pillows kicked on the floor. And Edward was on the very edge of his bed. If he even flinched he would fall to the floor.

It took a while, but after taking multiple pillows to the head, I finally demanded that they get up and get dressed.

After going to 'The Kitchen' for breakfast, we all went or separate ways.

My first class was French. It was the usual first day of class routine; leaning rules and guidelines. I learned that I have to write a paper about a French speaking country in French, which would be a breeze since I've been taking French for as long as I can remember.

The next class on my schedule was English, which was in the same building as my French class, so I got there a little early, though people were still there.

I got some appraising stares that I've come to know and sometimes love as I sat at a table in the middle of the classroom.

As people started to come in I spotted Edward walking my way. He looked frustrated; constantly running his hands through his unruly hair, and glaring at everyone in his way.

He came to sit in the seat next to me, the same time a boy with acne and glasses did. Edward glared daggers at him and the boy quickly scurried off.

"Hey, that could've been my potential boyfriend! Why'd you scare him off?" I teased as he plopped down into the chair next to me grumbling to himself.

He threw me disbelieving look. Then shrugged and sank in his seat getting comfortable.

"Whatever." He said nonchalantly. "He's not your type anyways, so it wouldn't have worked out."

I stared at him incredulously.

"How would you know? You don't know me from eve!" I said a little harsher than I should have.

I was a little bitter because he _should _know me from eve. I've known him since seventh grade! Not that we really talked, but we've been in the same class with each other numerous times, not to mention that we've worked together on projects a few times. It really hurts me that he doesn't even remember my name, or find me familiar at all.

But then again, it makes me that much more unrepentant to what was coming to him.

"Touché." Edward smirked at me. "But you can't argue with me, that guy wasn't in the least bit attractive." he said confidently.

It just made me all the more annoyed. "What are you judging guys? Do you have something you'd like to come out of the closet about?" I asked smartly. "And who are you to call someone unattractive, what makes you think that I don't find _you _unattractive?"

If I said that he was unattractive I'd be lying through my teeth. He just needs to be knocked down a few pegs.

But of course Edward smiled, undeterred. "Look me in my eyes and tell me that you don't find me attractive." He said, flashing me a crooked grin.

_Attractive is a _huge _understatement. _

His arrogance was pissing me off, so I turned fully towards him and looked him straight in his pale green eyes.

"I don't find you attractive." I was silently surprised by how believable that sounded. The only thing that ruined my façade is that my eye twitched. Truthfully, it didn't mean anything, but, of course Edward that as confirmation that I was lying.

Edward guffawed loudly causing the whole class to turn and look at us curiously.

I punched him in his chest. "Shut up! Stop laughing!" I said, but couldn't keep a grin off my face. His laugh was infectious. Eventually I started laughing too. We must've looked like two retards, but it was fun.

"What's so funny?" I turned to see Alice sitting in the seat in front of me, looking fashionable as always.

"Who's this adorable little munchkin?" Edward asked looking at Alice, his expression amused. Alice smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm Alice, and if you value your life, you'll never call me a munchkin again."

Edward's eyes widened at the contrast of Alice's tone and words, and then they narrowed. He didn't like to be challenged.

I quickly intervened. "Edward this is Alice Brandon, one of my best friends." I paused knowing how Alice would react when she heard that Edward was… _Edward._ "Alice, this is my roommate Edward Cullen."

Just like I'd predicted, Alice balled up her tiny fists and narrowed her eyes at Edward.

I softly cleared my throat, and when she looked at me I gave her a warning glare, trying to send her a mental message that now was not the time.

She caught on and dropped her glare into a tight smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward." She said holding her hand out to Edward, who'd just seen our silent exchange and was now looking rather bewildered. He shook her hand nevertheless.

There was a small moment of awkward silence before a loud bell rang and the class was called into session.

The teacher, Mrs. Lawson, was giving us a rather long and boring lecture about how things are done in her class. She either didn't notice or didn't care that half of the class had their heads down, were texting, or were staring off into space.

My phone suddenly vibrated from my back pocket making me jump, startled. Edward snickered from beside me and I shot him a half-hearted scowl.

I took my phone out and saw that I had a text from Alice.

_What the hell is going on? Why were you laughing with you-know-who? I thought you hated him for what he did to you! You can't just forgive him, just because he's finally showing you some respect…! -_A

I made sure no one was looking at me before I texted back.

_First off, calm down, Alice. You're even hyper through text. And I don't hate him…not really. I haven't forgiven him…not yet. I have to do something first. _-B

Her reply was instant.

_Can I help! I _know _planning something, Bella! Oh! How about we go to Victoria secrets on Saturday, and spice up this plan of yours! _-A

Why is it that everyone thinks the answer to getting back at someone is seduction?

_I'm NOT going to seduce him, Alice! I wouldn't waste my virginity on him. And I don't plan. I plot. _-B

_Okay, so what are you plotting? _-A

_**Just out of curiosity, does anyone think they know what Bella is going to do?**_

_**Next chapter will have Edward's POV, Emmett, and a much hated character, I think you all know who I'm talking about...**_

_**Anywho TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I'm now twenty years old :)**_

_**So if you want to give me the greatest present ever, Review!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Peace, love, and broken headboards!**_


	16. Frenemys and persistant ex's

**Hey! hate me? please don't! I love you! just like I love Robert pattinson, and My beta '7ace' and !**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

_I'm so bored out of my mind in this fucking class… I'll shoot someone in order to entertain myself._

Half of the class was knocked out,-_On the FIRST day of school may I add-_ you'd think that would give this teacher a goddamn hint but apparently not. The only people around me that looked as if they had a pulse were Bella and the pixie in front of me. And they were rapidly texting on their phones, _not _listening to Ms. Whatever-the-hell-her-name-is.

My interest peaked as I leaned forward to look over the pixie's shoulder, but she seemed to sense my presence and turned her head so that her amber eyes could stare daggers into mine. I took the hint and leaned out towards Bella, momentarily distracted by her scent; like she showered in strawberries. _Weird, Edward._

I read her phone: _This is gonna b so much fun!-A_

"What's going to be fun?" I whispered to Bella curiously. She jumped; startled and quickly put her phone away.

"Nothing! Stop looking at my texts." Her face flushed from anger. _So hot. _I laughed at her.

"I'm bored out of my damn mind! I want to do something fun. What, are you guys about to skip?"

Bella glanced at me and then threw what seemed a desperate look towards Alice, who'd turned around during our exchange. Alice turned her pointed chin up at me.

"It's none of your business, stop being nosy!" She said in what I thought a condensing way. _What the fuck is wrong with this girl?_

I was going to ask her just that but the dude with the acne and high-waters on shushed me and gave me the stink eye. Irritated by the fact that everyone took joy in ignoring me into oblivion today, I gave him the finger and slouched back into my seat.

I could hear Bella laughing quietly from beside me. "Why are you so grouchy today?" she asked. I just shrugged and grinned at her half-heartedly.

In all honesty, I didn't wake up grouchy, I was actually in a pretty good damn mood, and had all reason to be.

It's the first day of my college years and a sense of independence wafted through the atmosphere. For most guys that means girls, drinking, and…girls.

_Definitely girls_

But for me, although I'm only eighteen, I feel like I'm an adult. Like I can do what ever I want without having to have my parent's approval.

_I could tattoo my left ass cheek if I wanted and mom and dad couldn't do shit about it._

I'm finally free. Free from my moms constant nagging. Free from being under the cryptic eye of my father. And most importantly free from Tanya!

The very thought of her makes me want to purge out my breakfast from this morning. _The most disgusting excuse for a human being… _I started dating Tanya Denali in my freshman year of high school. It seemed as though we had a lot in common, I was having problems with my parents and she with hers, though different situations. _At least, that what she led me to believe. _Tanya said that her mom and dad divorced, that her mother left her father for some other man.

She seemed to be going through a rough time; I assumed the divorce was the reason for her sour attitude towards everyone at school. My friends didn't approve of our relationship, my parents damn sure didn't approve of it. But I didn't care. Tanya convinced me that she was all that I needed, that my friends and family were just jealous of what we had. And I believed her.

I did everything for her, I protected her, I stood up for her, and I punched my _best friend_ in the face for her. And all for nothing. Because Tanya and I are done. I have never been so un-attracted to anyone in my life. I would never take her back.

Unfortunately, Tanya doesn't seem to comprehend that. Which is the reason for my grouchy mood.

This morning I was walking to my acoustics guitar course with my roommate, Tori, when I was ambushed by Tanya. It was like looking at her with new, clear eyes that could see her for what she was. A part of my still can't understand, or grasp the fact that I was at once madly in love her. And the other part…well, fuck that part.

Anyways, Tori was chastising me for not putting my Red Bull can in the right trash- the girl's cool as hell, but she's missing a few screws if she thinks I'm going to walk across the room to throw something away when there's a trashcan right next to me- when Tanya suddenly forced herself between us, wrenching my arm from around Tori's shoulder and over her own.

"Good morning Edward, long time no see." She said in what was suppose to be an alluring voice, it just irked my nerves.

"Don't touch me." I said simply, pulling away from her. Tanya really was the last person I wanted to see, why the hell couldn't she have went to another college? The one person I didn't want to be near got into the same college as me.

Irony is a bitch.

"So what, you're just gonna ignore me now?" Tanya whined, trying to keep up with my long strides. I just wanted to get away from her.

"Yep." I didn't even look at her.

Tanya huffed and, much to my relief turned the other way but called over her shoulder, "This isn't over Edward Cullen!"

"Who was _that_?" asked Victoria who'd been quiet during my exchange with Tanya. I nearly forgot she was there. I sighed heavily.

"A huge mistake."

It wasn't until I saw Tanya again while heading to English that I realized today was _not_ my day. When she saw me she latched on to my arm, forcing me to stop.

"Edward, Talk to me." she pleaded.

"_No_, Tanya. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to talk things out with you, I don't want to be friends with you, I'm done with you!" I shouted, drawing attention from passer Byers. I glared at Tanya. She looked taken aback

"You don't mean that." she whispered, her voice soft.

"Is that a fact?" I glared at her once more before turning to go to my next class. I heard Tanya from a short distance behind me.

"Oh! Okay, I get it! So it's someone else isn't it? Who is it? Are you fucking the redhead? I heard they're just _wild _in bed!" she shouted.

"I'm not fucking _you_ so don't worry about it!" I laughed loudly as I kept walking, but I was pissed.

She had no right to talk about Tori, or anyone for that matter. Everything that would be considered disgraceful for a woman to do, she'd done it. Tanya deserves to be in this college, she's the best damn actress I've ever came into contact with. I'm saying this in the worst way possible. Because Tanya Hillary Denali is a lying, cheating, conniving, manipulative, _worthless_ son of a-

"Edward!"

I was broken out of my Tanya-loathing reverie by Bella's persistent tapping on my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Get your ass up, class is over." I looked around the class room. It was nearly empty. All except Alice, Bella, and the nerd boy who belonged on Saved by the bell. When he caught Bella's eye he winked, did a lewd thing with his tongue then swaggered out of the class room. _EW_.

"Bella, you better tap that while you can!" Alice said, staring after him. I groaned.

"Don't plant that image in my head!"

Alice, Bella and I decided to go to _Sage Bistro _for lunch. I reluctantly let Riley come along because I didn't want to be by myself with giggling girls. Though, Riley wouldn't have been my first choice. It's not that I don't like him; he's cool…about seventy-five percent of the time. He just likes to push my buttons. Always trying to compete with me. Yesterday I caught him mean-mugging me when I chugged my faster then him.

I think he's out to get me.

Of course no one else sees that. When we were all heading back to H.A for study hall, Riley called me a 'whacker'. I don't like him trying to use his foreign-ness to try and talk about me, so I tripped him. Alice then yelled at me for "bullying poor Riley", she wrapped her arm around his waist, being too short to reach his shoulders. Riley just smirked at me. _Asshole._

"Oh stop pouting Edward. You and Riley know you love each other!" Bella cooed.

"Is that a gay joke? That's low Bella, way to bring down my self-esteem when I'm already having a bad day." She ignored me, instead deciding to sing '_Had a bad day'_ so loud that veins were popping from her neck, belting out the song and making up words to replace the lyrics she didn't know.

"If you had a bad day! You taken one down you sing a sad song just to turn it around! Da-da-da-dee-dee-do, do-do-da-dee-dee-da! You something, something just to say goodbye!"

Everyone cracked up as she continued her horrible singing. By the time we'd reached the study hall room, which was looked more like a two story library, Alice had joined in. I was going to tell them to shut the hell up, because a study hall was supposed to be a quiet place-hence the name- however when we got in it was anything but quiet.

People were talking and running around acting like wild fucking animals. I can't say that I was surprised, who'd have something to actually study on the first day of college?

I recognized some guy with long, blonde hair named James who was chatting up Victoria, they met in our guitar course, she hadn't seemed to be interested, and still didn't seem to be to into him, focusing not on what he was saying but on his hair. Silently criticizing his hair, which seemed to be packed with hair spray.

"Edward!" I heard from across the room. Instantly turned my head, around the same time I realized who was calling me. _Ugh, horrible day, indeed._

I steered Alice, Bella and Riley toward the roommates and Emmett, He was flirting with Rosalie. Rosalie is fucking hot, but I don't do blondes anymore…and besides, Rosalie looks like the type that won't hesitate to rip a motherfuckers balls off of his body. I cringed away from that thought.

As we made our way through the throngs of people, I scoped out the room. There were quite a few people who I recognized from Cali, but most I haven't seen before. _New conquest_. There wasn't one girl in this room,-from what I could see- that wasn't at least cute.

_This is going to be a great freaking year._

When we arrived at the table, Bella was nearly ambushed by a girl who was quite pretty. She had cinnamon colored skin and long, silky smooth hair that was dark brown, almost black. Her best feature was easily her almond shaped ebony colored eyes. She was tall and curvy and exotic looking. Most girls would feel quite plain in comparison.

The girls immediately started talking a mild a minute as if they hadn't seen each other in years, which probably isn't true. Riley intervened and slung his arm around the girl.

"How was your day, my precious angel?" Riley cooed. I could see his hand slowly descending from her waist towards uncharted territory. I hoped she would kick _him_ in hisuncharted territory. But I had no such luck; she smiled sweetly at Riley instead choosing to dig her nails in the skin of his arm.

"Spectacular." she told him, grinning still while he cringed in pain. Bella then pulled the girl away from Riley.

"Hey, back off, she's mine!"

My grin at watching their antics quickly faded when I heard Tanya calling my name again. I don't think she understood how desperately I wished she would leave me alone. I knew I wasn't ready to have a _civil_ conversation with her. I had just broken up with her at the beginning of the summer for fucks sake!

In need of a distraction, I made myself a part of the group. "Why, Bella I'm shocked at you! I can't believe you would cheat on me, and with a girl at that! I mean the least you could do was ask me to join, I'm really not opposed to threesomes."

Bella's response was quick. "Did you hear Riley? Edward just _loves _threesomes!" Riley, that jackass, laughed and winked at me. I turned on Bella in mock anger.

"Quit it with the damn gay jokes." She chose to laugh and ignore me. Strange one, that girl is. Exceptionally beautiful which makes up for most of her strangeness.

Maybe it's just me, but there's something really familiar about her. I just can't put my finger on it. Either way, she's a cool girl, but acts rather peculiar most of the time; as if she's hiding something. Even stranger than that, are people's reactions to her. She's been turning heads like no other, there has got to be at least ten guys checking her out right now.

And, by my own admission, I'm not the most observant person, but I think Emmett's crushing on her a little bit. When we were at 'The Kitchen' yesterday for breakfast, after Bella left, Emmett told me to stay away from her. And rather harshly might I add. I asked him why and it took him a while to answer, almost as if he were trying to find a reason why.

Finally he replied, "Edward, I've seen you this summer. You've become a total man-whore since you and Tanya broke up. It wouldn't be wide to 'hit it and quit it' with someone who's going to be your roommate for the next four years."

He did have a very valid point, though I don't believe that's why he wanted me to stay away from her. I wouldn't do that to her anyways, she's not the type.

And besides, I like Bella. Not so much that I'd interfere with her dating Emmett if he wants, but she is _really_ good looking and if she started taking a liking to me I can't be held responsible for my actions.

_**A/N: please don't mistake Edward to be a bad guy! he's really not... just hurt is all. **_

_**Next up Tanya and Bella...Emmett? absolutely!**_

_**what do you think; Riley and Kelsey? James and Tori?**_

**Please Review!**


	17. Keep telling yourself that doll face!

**A/N:**

**Umm, Hi. Remember me? Probably not. I really don't know what to say, it seems I apologize for late updates so much that they're probably starting to seem insincere. I promise you that they aren't. If I could update every week like I did when I first started this story, I swear I would. But the thing with me is that I cannot force myself to write. I've tried it, and it sucks. So the only thing that I can offer you guys is an update or two every month. Tell me if you'd like that, or if you'd rather I just write the story without updating and when I'm complete, update every freaking week.**

**BPOV**

She's staring at me, Tanya. I wouldn't have recognized her at all if she hadn't been calling Edwards name since the moment we walked in the study hall. Can I just say that she looks the same? The exact same disgusting piece of shit I remember from California.

Big boobies and all.

She's wearing a hot pink halter top and black shorts that are even shorter than mine!

To people who have no idea who Tanya is would probably find her rather attractive; a leggy blonde with baby blue eyes. But me, I see the girl for who she is, which is nothing more than a cold-hearted bitch. My days of being intimidated by Tanya now seem pointless and stupid. She's no better than anyone else and definitely not relevant enough to lose sleep over like I had been doing in high school.

_If those days don't make me cringe I don't know what does._

I turn away from her, put my bag down nest to Rose, and go to look for Kelsey. It had been about twenty minutes ago when Riley pulled her out of the study hall room to 'talk', and she still wasn't back yet.

As I walk towards the door, I notice a certain short, raven-haired girl peeping out of it.

"Alice! What are you doing?"

"Shh," She responds without looking at me, but still peeking outside. "Kelsey's with some gorgeous guy with a British accent." She whispers.

I laugh quietly and move her out of the way, so I can look out. "He's one of my roommates; Riley and he's Australian, not British." I explain looking at the pair who is far enough away from the door that I can't hear what they're saying.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Alice whispers.

I can't actually tell what they're discussing. Their body language says they want to make out against the wall, but the expressions on their faces –or Kelsey's at least- shows that an argument is about to break loose.

I turn to Alice to see her looking at me excitedly. "I don't know Alice. But I think they like each other." I smirk at her. As I turn back towards the doors opening I see two pairs of big brown eyes staring at me. I squeak from fright and back away to let the two in.

Alice laughs, "I see you two _got to it_ rather quickly." She waggles her thin eyebrows at Kelsey who scoffs.

"I don't wanna get into anything with _him_!" She walks away as the bell rings, her hair swinging back as if she's on a freaking catwalk.

"Yeah, sure keep tellin' yourself that, Doll face!" Riley calls, watching her retreating form.

I look at him questioningly, he just shakes his head.

When I get back to the table I find that it's deserted all except Rosalie who's waiting with my bag. She's wearing a look on her face that I can't quite place.

"Come on, let's get to drama." She says smiling at me and handing me my bag. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What's wrong Rose?" I ask as we head to Drama course with me leading the way. Rosalie shakes her head but speaks.

"You have a note in your bag."

I stop walking, my head swimming in confusion. Rosalie stops too, and takes my bag from me, opening the zipper and taking out a folded piece of paper. I took it from her and opened it;

_**You can't avoid me forever. Meet me by the entrance gates at 6:00 or I'm done.**_

I turn the paper over to see a single word on it; _**Emmett**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Short, I know, I was going to type it all up tonight, But I have somewhere to be in like an hour, so I'm rushing. So the other part –Tanya and a little K/B disagreement- will be updated BEFORE this week is over, and the next part –Emmy-bear/Belly-bear- will be up after that.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story, supporting it and me.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviews even though I probably don't deserve it.**_

_**Side note: Have you guys seen Rob's new hair? OOH Child! **_

_**Peace, love, and broken headboards!**_


	18. I don't like you

**THIS IS CHAPTER 18 FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO'VE ALREADY READ IT, IT'S THE SAME CHAP! I've been getting people telling me that they didn't get an update alert in their inbox, so I'm reposting it to see if it works this time.**

**Hello lovelies! Here the 2****nd**** part to the last chapter.**

**By the way, thank **_**SO**_** much for supporting me and enjoying my story! Trust me, I'm just as excited about developing this story as you are, it gives me a certain rush **

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

_**You can't avoid me forever. Meet me by the entrance gates at 6:00 or I'm done.**_

I turn the paper over to see a single word on it; _**Emmett**_

Despite the fact that he probably meant it to be harsh or crass, I feel myself smiling at the note. Emmett told me to meet up with him or he's 'done'. Surely that would mean that he hasn't lost _all _hope for me, and there may still be a chance that we could be good friends like how we were in high school.

I look up to ask Rose when he put it in my bag, when I notice that she's frowning at the note.

Then it hit me.

"Rose… Do you like Emmett?" I ask, my smile increasing.

To my astonishment, she actually _blushed. _I know Rosalie; she can say the most dirty, crude things without batting an eyelash. I laugh as Rose sucks her teeth and turns away from me, attempting to hide her crimson cheeks.

"Rose, I'm not dating _Emmett_!" I say incredulously once I quiet my giggles.

Rose turns to look at me, embarrassment forgotten.

"Really?"

"Really."

I don't get how she could think that Emmett and I are dating. Other than that first awkward 'meeting', we haven't spoken to each other at all. I think he tried to get my attention during Study Hall, but I wouldn't keep eye contact with him long enough to be sure.

"Well then, what's the note for?" Rosalie asks, frowning.

"It's…a very long and complicated story." I wave it off.

I'm not sure how Rose would react if I told her the story, so I think it'd be best to keep her in the dark for now.

I start walking again, and quickly speak as to not give her a chance to start asking questions.

"Just know that I don't like, and have never liked Emmett _that_ way."

She regards me for a moment, before breaking into a small smile. "Okay."

In the drama Auditorium, are about twenty-five people either doing their makeup, flirting, or glaring at everyone around them; sizing people up. Living in Hollywood for the longest time, I've come into contact with these types of people on countless occasions, and it is in no way intimidating anymore. You just get used to it.

I spot Kelsey and Victoria sitting at the top and talking to some other people that I've never seen before. Rosalie and I go to sit with them.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Kelsey asks. I can't tell her because people me are staring like I'm water in hell.

"I'll tell you later."

She nods and waves her hand towards a petite girl with stunning gray eyes, a squared face, and platinum blonde hair. "This is Jane Felix, Jane, this is my other best friend; Bella."

Jane smiled at me.

"Zit iz a pleazure to meet you!"

I don't know where she's from but I barely heard a word she said. I don't want to be rude and ask her to repeat herself, so I smile and let it go.

"So, how has your day been so far?" I ask Kelsey.

She burst into a huge grin and I find myself wondering if Riley has anything to do with it. I smirk at her.

"It was great! My acoustics course is going to be good, as well as my piano class. I was offered a spot on the symphony as well as Angela, but symphonies aren't really my forte. I'm also going to be in the News Crew, you should join with me!" She keeps droning on in enthusiasm, but I'm really interested in one thing.

"Yeah, yeah, what's going on between you and Riley?"

"Nothing!" she says a little too quickly. Her eye twitched.

_Maybe that is a sign of lying._

"Uh-huh, so what did you two talk about outside?"

"Uh, he just… Shh! I'm trying to pay attention." She then trains her eyes to the front of the class where William, the drama professor is trying to call the class to attention. He's wearing blue slacks with a Ralph Lauren collared shirt and a scarf, even though we're indoors.

During the class he introduced himself, the class room guidelines and expectations. He then went on to talk about this year's events which included the Halloween 'Murder Mystery', the winter festival; a talent show, And the Valentine's day bash, which is supposed to be the biggest party of the year.

Then we were instructed to get into groups and do a 'meet and greet'.

Tori, Kelsey, Jane, and I decide to be a group, when Jane is suddenly, nearly bone-rushed by someone who surprisingly and _Very_ unfortunately in no one other than Tanya-_damn_-Denali.

I blank for a moment; I didn't even see her walk in the class room.

_Well this is fucking great._

Tanya walks up to me and sits down next to me, moving Kelsey away in the process and pissing me off. I look at her with eyebrows raised.

Why she's smiling at me in what I guess is supposed to be a kind way, is completely beyond me.

"Hi! I'm Tanya Denali."

I say nothing.

"Do you mind if I be in your group?"

…Still nothing.

"I _love_ your outfit! Where'd you get it?"

Regina George suddenly pops into my mind. My hand twitches as if it's talking to me, telling me to slap the bitch out of her.

"What's your name?"

Part of me is amused; she's talking to me, oblivious to the fact that I strongly dislike her, as she once did me a long while back. Another part of me is amused to the fact that she's making a right fool of herself. Even the other three can see that she's being a little _too_ nice, and they don't even know the situation. And the dominant part of me is still contemplating what kind of damage I should inflict on her face.

"Isabella, Isabella Swan."

"Oh! What a _lovely _na-" Her sickly sweet voice fades off as realization dawns on her face. Her eyes widen, as her jaw visibly drops.

_Well, that makes her more observant than Edward. That, or smarter._

Her mouth opens and closes several times as she's assessing my appearance, clearly surprised and taken aback.

Now, I'm not gonna lie, I have to be the most smug person in the world right now. I don't think this shit-eating grin plastered on my face will ever go away.

The girl Jane and Victoria are still looking around in bewilderment, but Kelsey is looking between Tanya and me, her eyes narrowed.

"ISABELLA SWAN!"

Ah, _there's_ the Tanya we all know and hate. Her tone is filled with attitude and my favorite; surprise. I can't help but wink at her.

"In the flesh."

"How-I-" Again, she tries talking several times and comes up short every time.

I continue to smirk at her. This is the happiest I've felt in a long time. And that's saying something. Watching her continue to make a fool of herself, the feeling is…addictive.

Kelsey speaks up, looking from Tanya to me and back. "Do you two know each other?"

But Tanya wasn't paying attention to her. Her narrowed eyes are on me accusingly.

"Why were you with Edward?" She asks slowly, eyeing me closely. This only makes my smirk grow more pronounced, for this was probably her entire reason for coming over here in the first place; to ask about Edward, as she had seen me with him.

"He's my roommate, not that that's any of your concern."

"And what would make you think _that_?"

"Because from the looks of it, Edward wants _nothing_ to do with you."

She flinches; I hit a nerve.

_Addictive_

Goodness! If I could bottle this feeling as some type of drug, I'd be the richest damn person in the mafia.

Tanya's eyes darken; she knows I'm right. I don't know what went down between her and Edward, nut Tori told me in Study Hall what had happened between the two on their way to guitar course. That must've been why Edward was in such a shitty mood during English.

Tanya stands up, towering over me. _We just can't have that._ I follow suit. I'm about a foot shorter than her, because of the stripper shoes she's currently wearing.

For once in her life, she isn't smug toward me. Her face is red, her skinny nose flared, her eyes narrowed. I'm about three inches from her face, my hand twitches again. _Just one hit, just one hit and I'll leave her alone. _But I know that isn't true. The only thing that would be running through my mind is causing her enough pain as I can. Tanya put her hands on her hips and spoke.

"Now, let me make this quite clear; stay. Away. From _Edward_. I might not be dating him, but he is still _mine_. And I don't take very well to sharing. So stay away from him or we _will _have a problem."

"We _already_ have a problem! I don't like you, Tanya. And I also don't give a _fuck _what happened between you and Edward. He probably finally saw you for the dirty slut that everyone else knows you are. I don't know, maybe he caught you injecting _fat_ in your cheekbones. Either way, it doesn't matter to me. My little crush on Edward is long gone."

She smirks in a malicious sort of way, -as though remembering the day I asked Edward to the sophomore dance- but her eyes were still cold and her face was even redder than before. I continue.

"However, he does look _really _good. And he's been _very_ partial to flirting, so, if he makes a move, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

It's not a complete lie, but it gets her angry so it works. She's so mad she's shaking.

_So_ addictive.

"Now you listen here, bitch. Just because you're not the _fat slob_ you once were, doesn't mean that you can just come here and-"

Kelsey stands up now, getting between Tanya and me. "Okay guys, cut it out. Tanya, _give it a rest_!" She says, for Tanya started yelling again.

Kelsey pulls me down from the rows of desk and out of the door, obviously not noticing or not caring that William is watching us curiously.

It's drizzling now, the clouds rounding in and constantly getting darker.

Kelsey rounds on me. "What did you think you were doing in there? Getting in fights on your _first_ day of college?"

"No, you don't understand, that girl is a-"

"Bitch? I know. Tanya's one of my roommates.

I blanch. _Well damn_. I wasn't expecting that. I don't know which is worse; being roommates with Edward or Tanya. I'm glad I won't have to find out.

"But that doesn't mean that you can just get into fights whenever you're provoked." She says. "And who's Edwin?"

I sigh deeply. "It's Edw_ard_; he's the tall guy with the lunatic hair."

And for the third time in my life, I tell someone the reason I left California. And for probably the _millionth_ time, I cry over it.

Not as much, but still.

Kelsey is silent through it all, her eyes oddly glazed over as she listens. When I can't speak anymore, she's silent for a long while. For a minute I think she isn't going to speak at all. But then she turns all the way to me.

"Look I'm sorry that that happened to you. I know you're still hurting… But you're gonna have to forget about that for now. I _know_ what you're doing and I'm just saying; _don't_."

Stunned, I let out a gasp of disbelief. She holds up her hand and continues rather sternly.

"_No _Bella. _Listen to me_! We just got here and you're _already _losing sight as to why we're here. You paid a lot of damn money to get into this school. This is an opportunity of a lifetime. We, along with _thousands_ of other people auditioned and _we_ got in. Don't waste this time focusing on boys, and bitchy girls, and high school revenge!"

"Is that why you won't give Riley the time of day…?" it was word vomit. I didn't intend to be rude, but the fact that I'm not hearing 'Bella I support you one thousand percent' upset me.

Kelsey never broke eye contact with me. "This is not about me." She says quietly.

It's silent for time, only the sounds of Kelsey's slightly heavy breathing from her rant. It took a while for me to comprehend what had happened just now. I don't know, I guess it's that Kelsey and Alice had always been like twins in my eyes. I had gotten use to the fact that they rarely disagree on anything. They were literally one and the same. Maybe that's not the case anymore. Why? I don't know.

The chime of bells signals that class is over. Kelsey sighs from beside me.

"Bella just be careful."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, mom."

She turns to me. "I'm serious." I shrug. I know she's not going against me out of spite; she cares. I shouldn't be angry with her, I'm not.

"Okay, I've got to go to English, see you later." She gets up from the bench and starts off toward building 'C', before stopping and turning toward me again. "I forgot, Jake said to email him when you can."

I give her thumbs up and she starts off again.

I sigh and get up making my way back to the drama building to get my things.

_Great._ I missed my first Drama class and neglected to call Charlie and Jacob when I got here. _And_ I'm starving.

_I hope Emmett's not too pissed at me to eat._

**A/N: **_Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that… wow, this is the first time I don't have something to say.._

_Please take a few seconds to review, I really want to know what you think._

_OH! For some reason when I look at my profile you can't just click on the links, I don't know what's happened but I'll try to fix it as soon as possible._

_Well, until next time,_

_**Peace, love, &broken headboards**_


	19. Emmybear and Bellybear part 1

**Hello! So, I am literally dozing off as I'm typing this, I'm so tired. You better believe I'm going to sleep after this!**

**Well, enjoy.**

**BPOV**

Its 4:30 and I still have until six before I have to meet Emmett. I head back to my dorm; my earlier optimism about this dreaded meeting is slowly but surely dissipating. I now find myself becoming nervous. What if he doesn't care about rekindling our friendship? I kind of let the situation with Emmett and I go over the summer, but it's always been an ongoing reverie in the back of my mind; what happened to us? I come up blank every time

It's drizzling now, and it's obvious who's lived in a place like Florida before, while some people are fleeing under hoods trying to get in doors others are just strolling, like me.

When I get back to my dorm I see that everyone's still out except for Victoria, who is sitting cross-legged on her bed and adjusting the string on her acoustics guitar. I come in and throw my bag on my bed, then start to unpack my suit cases, putting clothes into their respectable drawers.

"How has your day been?" I ask, making small talk.

"Exceptionally mild actually, I've had my two core class today, that wasn't very entertaining. Perhaps tomorrow will be more interesting." She says absent-mindly, plucking the string on her guitar. Her flaming red hair is pinned up with what seems to be chopsticks, making her bone structure look more defined. Her nature music is playing lowly from her little radio. She looks so relaxed.

_How the hell can one person be content here!_

Or maybe it's just me. I mean, it's my first week in this school and I'm already stressing over my career, keeping in touch with my family and friends, dealing with Tanya and Edward, then worrying about what Emmett's going to say to me...

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Why?" I had set up my computer by now, and I'm about to shoot an email to Charlie and everyone else.

"Well, you seem really tense and angry." I don't say anything and she takes my silence as confirmation.

"When I'm feeling distraught I do something to relax my mind. I find my happy place. You should try it sometime."

I'm really not in the mood for retro confusing words of wisdom. I shrug and continue emailing.

After about an hour everyone is here as loud and rowdy as ever. Rosalie and jasper got into a heated argument, -over what, I don't know- when I was getting in the shower. Thirty minutes later, I'm out of the shower and they're _still_ arguing to the point where it's about to get physical. Tori was sitting in the common room cross-legged on the floor in the middle of her mantra, surprising because she usually meditates in the quiet of the girls' room. Edward was stuffing his face with Doritos as he fought with Riley over the remote

I'm continuously glancing at the clock as I tie my converses with shaking hands. I had taken a shower and changed into a simple dark button-up romper, to pass time. It's 5:43 right now. I take a deep breath from my nose and get up from my bed going into the common room quietly, hoping to avoid the eager questions of my roommates. No such luck. The minute I come out of the room I'm bombarded with questions and comments. I walk briskly to the exit and wave them goodbye before closing the door and locking it.

It's not raining now, but a cool breeze has fallen through Hollywood...Florida. It's so weird to think about the fact that I couldn't escape these crazy people... not even by going to the complete other side of the United States. I shake my head as quiet laughter consumes me; I don't know whether to be livid or amused by that fact.

It's not quiet outside per se; people are leaving dorms, going toward the gym, or to other college activities, or packing into their cars. Like my roommates some were rowdy. As I walk pass one blonde guy he cat-calls at me.

"Hey, honey! You got a boyfriend?" I ignore him and keep on my way towards the front of the college. I'm in no mood to flirt with anyone. The guy huffs in frustration but I really couldn't care less. Can't he see that this is a crucial moment for me right now? My heart is starting on overload and my stomach is ding summer salts.

That only increases when I spot Emmett leaning against a dodge charger, black with a blue strip, the same one from California. There's a small group of girls close by him, giggling and watching him from a safe distance. He doesn't notice them though; he's staring in my direction. I stopped. Maybe if I... _If you what? Leave? Turn around and run back to the dorm and loose one of your best friends?_

Apparently he noticed my reluctance; he motioned me forward with his finger. I sigh heavily and walk the distance until I'm at Emmett's car.

"Get in." He says evenly before stepping into the car himself. The girls from a short distance away are glaring at me as if I'd just run over their puppy. In a moment of immatureness I stick my tongue out at them before hesitantly getting in the car. I close the door and he speeds out of the gates of the college.

It's dark in his car; the only source of light is the dashboard. The scent of vanilla that's so oddly familiar, memories hit me suddenly not even ten seconds from being in Emmett's presence. Memories of laughter and joking around... how the _hell_ did we get from taking joy rides, to an intense silence like this? The radio isn't even on. Just thick silence, waiting for him to erupt.

I start to hyperventilate just as I did, when we first arrived on H.A campus. Then suddenly, Emmett speaks.

"Bella, What are you doing?"

But it wasn't the explosion I was expecting. In fact, his voice was rather quiet, subdued.

"Trying not to throw up." I say staring straight ahead, my voice trembling slightly. What happened to my optimistic attitude earlier? I have no idea.

I put my hand on my stomach to try and calm the butterflies and hyperventilation. I glance sideways at Emmett. He's grinning.

Why is he grinning?

"That's not what I meant." He says amusement clear in his voice. He doesn't elaborate any further, he just keeps driving. I'm confused, what's going on in his head?

"Why haven't you yelled at me yet?" I can't stop myself from asking. "Why aren't you screaming at me and telling me what a bad friend I am? I know you're thinking it. I left you and now you're mad at me. And I've been avoiding you." My ranting broke off by my hiccupping. And then I realized I was crying. Smooth Bella.

Emmett was quiet for a while, glancing at me, to the road and back. I have no idea where we are but there are city lights everywhere.

"Are you finished yet?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah." It's quiet again, uncomfortable silence. I have half a mind to switch the stereo on.

"I'm not angry with you." He said. I scoffed, not angry my ass.

"Emmett, don't lie. I know you're pissed at me. I-I stopped calling you, I abandoned you! I was supposed to be your best friend and I _abandoned_ you!" I say exasperated. He suddenly bursts out laughing, starling me. I huff in frustration. What is his problem? I'm trying to say sorry and patch up our friendship and live happily in college with my best friend by my side. God! Why is this so damn easy in movies?

Emmett stopped the car, still sniggering. I looked up to see that we're parked out in front of what looks like the boardwalk from California that Emmett, Angela, and I use to always go to. There are rides, games, restaurants and music.

"Why are we here?" I ask turning to him. He paused before turning off the car and looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"What, did you think I was going to take you to the woods and kill you or something? " I nodded because I'm apparently not too into pretenses tonight. He got out of the car and I was afraid that I'd finally broken through that happy exterior and upset him. But he surprised me yet again as he opened my door laughing.

I stepped out of the car, ignoring his helping hand and slammed the door with a little force than necessary, frustrated and confused.

I'm sure you still get this a lot, but you are really histrionic. I'm not gonna yell at you, relax." He patted my shoulder and tried to lead me forward but I resisted.

"Why? Why aren't you yelling at me? Why are you acting as though nothing's changed?"

He stared at me intently.

"Because it doesn't feel as if anything's changed. I feel exactly how I felt before you left. If not that then happier, because you're happy... or, you seemed happy before, now you just look distraught." I laughed unintentionally. "See! That's more like it!" he cooed chucking my chin. I tried furtively not to smile, things were not resolved between us and I didn't want to humor him by pretending that they were. But the sight f the old, playful, Emmett that I haven't been near in almost four years broke me.

I grinned, rolling my eyes and he led me to the entrance of the boardwalk

**A/N: Next chapter will be in tomorrow, it will have Emmett's POV, some bff fluff, and a pinch of Eddie.**

**Please, Review! I really want to know your thoughts!**

**Until tomorrow, **

**Peace, Love, and broken headboards**


	20. Emmybear and Bellybear part 2

**Hello people! I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it! So, here's part 2. Let's see what these two are up to on their reunion-date,**

**Enjoy!**

**Emmett's POV**

"Okay, you get this one, and I'll take you to Marcos."

"No! That's not a prize; I don't even know what a Marcos is!"

"It's _the_ best pizza place in the history of great pizza places. Trust me; I've been there four times since I came to Florida."

Bella contemplated for a moment before breaking into a smile.

"You're on."

She aimed the basketball at the basketball hoop in the booth, and threw the ball nearly hitting the gamekeeper and swishing it into the hoop.

"Woo! In yo face sucka!" she said to the booth worker who had been playfully teasing her for the past five minutes about not scoring. He laughed at her in an endearing sort of way and told her to pick a prize, even though she only scored once. Yeah, this dude is totally crushing right now.

I laughed as Bella came toward me carrying a huge fucking teddy bear that was about as big as her.

"What? He looks just like you!" No the hell it doesn't. This bear looks possessed.

"Oh really? I was always under the impression that I resembled a Hollister model, not a freaking demon." I pinched her side, she laughed.

"Hollister model my ass."

"What ass?"

"Fuck you."

"Please."

"Eww, Emmett, stop being skanky!"

"You know you want to."

"Fine you caught me."

I laughed at her as we left the boardwalk. It was well past eight now, and we had about an hour left before curfew. When we were settled into the truck -with Bella's "Emmy-bear" buckled up in the back- Bella begin to fiddle with my stereo set.

"You _still_ have this?" She asked incredulously holding up my 'Simple Plan' album I bought back in the tenth grade. I rolled my eyes.

"What, did you expect me to be listening to Adele, and Bieber Boy?" She gave me a most disgusted look imaginable.

"I can't believe you just used those two names in the same sentence."

"Oh fuck! Oh my god_, so good_!"

"Is it weird that your foodgasm is giving me a hard-on?" She giggled and nodded.

"Shut up whore." She replied, sipping her . The waiter came up to our table for the sixth time tonight, might I add, his eyes solely on Bella.

"Can I get you a refill, sweetheart?" Bella was either too absorbed in her food to notice him, or just didn't want to give him the time of day.

"No, just give me the check, thanks." I said, not bothering with politeness. I didn't hear him offer _me_ a refill. With another leering look towards Bella, the guy parted.

"Jesus, Bells, you're getting a lot of play tonight." She stopped eating and looked up at me, eyebrows raised.

"Big step up from how it used to be, eh?" There was no humor in her voice. _And we'd finally reached this point._

"And are you enjoying that?" _No._

"Not as much as I thought I would." She replied. I could've figured that. It always works out that way.

"You want something so bad, and then when you finally have it, it's not all it's cracked up to be." She blinked at me.

"Exactly." She whispered, as the waiter came with the check, he gave it to Bella. She stared at it, then looked up at the waiter, he winked. I took the check from Bella and read it:

_You're hot, we should hang. Call me. ;) 954-033-7653_

"Seriously? That has to be the single most overused pickup tactic in the book. You sicken me, get out of my face." The guy frowned at me.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be, her body guard? Besides, she can speak for herself." We both looked to Bella. She smiled sweetly and waved the boy off. _That's my girl._ I laughed at him as he skulked away.

"You ready?" I ask throwing the money on the table.

"Yeah, let's go." We walked out of the restaurant, our footsteps in tune with each other. The cool breeze had picked up, and it's starting to drizzle again. Oh Florida.

I opened the car door for Bella, and then got in myself.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out before I even shut my door. I instinctively look around my car, no harm was done.

"What'd you do?" I asked accusingly. She took a deep breath and turned towards me, her eyes had a sad look in them, that same look I've been successfully avoiding all night.

"I mean sorry about everything. And I know what you're doing. Thanks for not yelling at me. Or murdering me in the woods."

I let out a chuckle. "You're welcome. We _will_ talk, but now's not the time." I stated. I can't guarantee that when we finally have that discussion I would be able to keep myself from getting angry, but we'll worry about that when we get there. But I do have one issue that just can't hold off.

"Hey, what's going on between you and Edward?" I asked in a matter-of-fact tone. I looked at her closely, she blinked continuously staring off into space, but I know damn well she heard my question. I huff in frustration. "Bella..."

"I could ask _you_ the same thing! I mean, since _when_ is he your '_other half'_?" she yelled incredulously.

"It's all about forgiveness, babe." I replied in a sing-song voice. "And besides, once Edward got rid of Tanya he became his old self."

"Oh, speaking of Tanya, she and I got into a pretty heated argument today."

"Get out." I was momentarily sidetracked.

"Yep, in theater. She came up to me, trying to get some info on Edward I think. She didn't realize it was me. You should've _seen_ the look on her face when she found out... fucking priceless." She muttered. There was an evil little glint in her eyes that couldn't be mistaken. She continued. "Makes her a lot more observant than Edward; he still doesn't know that I'm...me."

There was a small battle in my head. On one hand, I really wanted to know what happened next. There's nothing more satisfying than knowing that Tanya got her ass told off. On the other hand, well, Bella thinks she's slick distracting me like that...the gossip can hold off for later.

"Bells, I want you to stay away from him." She turned away from me, silent. "I'm serious, Bella. And why would you want to be involved with him anyway? Have you just _forgotten _how he treated you?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, look who's talking. And remember, 'it's all about forgiveness babe'." Fuck. I just walked right into that one. But it's still different. When I told her so she scoffed again.

"No it's not." She said evenly, staring me down. "You're just overreacting." I inwardly rolled my eyes, if _anyone_ overreacts, it's her. "Besides, it's not like I'm gonna _date_ him."

"...You're not?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Really." _Well then._

"Why not?"

She frowned at me. "Why would I? Have _you_ completely forgotten how he treated me?" Of course I didn't, but I also remember how head-over-heels she was for him. It's a relief to know she's not harboring any feelings toward him, a relief, in more ways than one.

"I just don't want to see you hurt again. And while Edward and I _are_ friends, I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of him if he ever tried anything with you."

She smiled brightly at me. "Aww, Em, You mean that?"

"Of course, I didn't forget the promise I made to you before you left."

"You didn't." She +agreed.

**BPOV**

If it weren't for the fact that I was trying to prove that I am _not_ dramatic, I would actually be crying right now. I can't believe how this day turned out; first making Tanya feel like the biggest jack-ass alive, then having mouthwatering pizza with Emmett. It definitely doesn't get any better than this.

We spent the rest of the drive back to Hollywood Arts just talking about everything. What we've been up to, and what a coincidence it is that we all ended up here. I have to say I honestly am surprised he was interested in going here. I told him so.

"Well I wanted to be where all my friends are. Given, I didn't know you were gonna be here. So I tried out for the football team. I got in of course, but it's mandatory to take a performing arts class." He looked really disgruntled by that. I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I heard they tried to put you in ballet."

"Try? They succeeded! I'm still trying to get out of that fucking class!" I was laughing so hard at this, my ribcage was starting to hurt.

"Yeah, laugh it up." He said, but couldn't keep a grin off his own face.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get this image of you tippy-toeing around trying to be a swan out of my head!" he scoffed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna look damn good tomorrow. Don't hate Swan."

I sighed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He idled up to the parking lot and turned the car off, we got out.

"Hey don't forget that damn demon in my car okay." I snatched my bear out of the backseat. There is _nothing _demented about my bear!

"It's _not_ a demon! It's adorable."

"The little asshole has _red_ eyes. Explain that then!" we bantered on like that until we reached my dorm.

Now that Emmett and I have gotten over that awkward stump, I really didn't want him to go. There's just so much time that I've lost...I haven't completely forgotten what it's like being around Emmett. What with having both Paul and Jacob around, and even Seth. But no one could replace him. No one could bring me that sense of comfort and peace like Emmett... except for Tori's nature-sleep music, but that's not a person so it doesn't count.

Without warning Emmett pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my face in his plaid shirt.

"Thanks for showing up." He said simply. I flinched.

"I'm sorry you even had to imagine that I wouldn't." And nothing more has to be said for now.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, kissing my forehead and letting me go.

"Alright." We said our goodbyes and I went into my dorm room. The common room was empty except for Edward and Riley who were sprawled out and watching 'Walking Dead'. When I came in they both looked up at me.

"Where've you been?" Edward asked. I didn't look at him twice.

"Nun-ya."

"Is that bear for me?" Riley asked.

"No, it's mine."

Edward looked at it in scrutiny. "What's wrong with it? Why does it look like that?"

I glared at him. There is nothing wrong with this bear. It's special. "Fuck you Edward."

"Anytime you're ready baby." I decided not to think too much about that and headed into my room.

"Night boys."

"Goodnight, sweet cheeks." Edward called.

The girls were both knocked out. Tori's little radio was playing what sounded like a rain storm. Strangely soothing since I always sleep better when it rains. Rosalie has an eye-cover thingy on her eyes and looks like freaking sleeping beauty.

I slipped into my sleeping clothes and climb into bed quickly falling asleep, my mind content.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Any ideas for the next chapter? Please Review, You don't know how much they mean to me!**

**Going to go see 'The Hunger Games' now!**

**Until next time,**

**Peace, love, and broken headboards!**


	21. Chicks before dicks

**Hello lovelies! How are you? Well I just came back from my trip to Cabo san Lucas, Mexico which was absolutely breathtaking! Anyways, I was missing this story, so here's a little chapter.**

**Chapter 21: Chicks before dicks**

I awoke in the morning at six o'clock feeling not exactly relaxed but more refreshed and happy than I have in a long time.

It's the second day of school, hopefully with more interesting classes. I have French again, Calculus, Dance, and Film. We'll see.

"Oh, you're up." Rosalie commented pulling her hair back in a single braid, and sporting track shorts and a tank top. "I'm going to the gym with Jazz and Riley, You coming?"

"Nah, I got class at eight-thirty, I'm gonna go get breakfast." I replied stretching like a cat and getting out of bed. I texted Alice and she agreed to come along.

After taking my shower I heard a knock at the door. I wrapped a towel around my body and went to answer it.

"You're killing me right now!"

"Shut up Riley."

I opened it to see Alice standing there, swaying back and forth absentmindedly and rocking some big sunglasses.

"Girl, let me in, it's hot out here!"

"Well, good morning to you too!" I said, moving back to let her in.

"So, where are we going?" Alice asked taking off her shades and plopping down on the sofa.

"Anywhere that has food!" I turned to see Edward coming out of the boys' bathroom, a single white towel hung low around his hips. My eyes were glued to the beads of water falling from his hair down his toned torso and disappearing down his towel…

"Well… this is awkward." Alice said, breaking my thoughts. I blinked and looked at Alice who looking at Edward, who was looking at me, his mouth hanging open.

'_Big step up from how it used to be right?'_

I frowned and cleared my throat. Edward, being the unrepentant bastard that he is, winked at me.

"You're not coming with us." Alice stated.

"Why not?" Edward raised his eyebrows. Alice, stuttering and coming up blank, looked to me to cover her.

"Because I need to talk to her about something private. We'll hang out later." I added as an afterthought; he looked a little crestfallen. That quickly turned into his trademark smirk.

"It's a date." He strutted off to the boys' room.

_A date? Well, I gotta start from somewhere._

Twenty minutes later Alice and I were sitting in Dunkin' donuts and drinking chocolate Frappuccino's.

"So, what's your plan?" Alice asked dipping her donut into her Frappuccino…weirdo.

"Honestly, I don't know." I said knowing what she was referring to. "I know what I want the outcome to be, I just don't know how to lead up to that."

"Well, you seem to be off to a good start; he obviously likes you, or at least finds you attractive. Just act like you like him, as if you wanna date him. And then… date him."

Very easy when she puts it like that, though I'm almost positive this isn't going to be a quick and simple situation.

"If he's gonna fall for me, I want him to fall hard."

"I agree." Alice nodded eagerly. I frowned.

"You're probably the only one that does. Kelsey thinks it's a terrible idea. She thinks I'm 'losing sight as to why I'm here'. Which I think is completely ridiculous! I mean, what am I supposed to do, forget anything ever happened?" I asked rhetorically.

"Forget what ever happened?" Rosalie came up to our table with a frappuccino and a muffin, still in her workout clothes.

"Nothing." I said immediately, moving over in the booth to give her some room to sit.

"Rosalie!" Alice shrieked staring at the blonde wide eyed, who did the same in return.

"Alice!" The girls embraced eagerly, with 'Oh my god's and 'It's been so long!'

I frowned in confusion, staring at them like they were fucking crazy before I realized that they'd already known each other from Forks. Well damn. I chuckled at my own stupidity.

"Alright, alright, you two are drawing attention."

"So, what were you two talking about?" Rosalie asked after they finally settled down. Alice piped up.

"We were just discussing how Bella's gonna screw Edward over for making her feel like shit in high school."

"Alice!" I shrieked. I swear to god, I'm gonna end up ripping her tongue out of her mouth. Rosalie laughed, holding her hands up as if in surrender.

"Hey! Chicks before dicks."

I walked into the academics building at around one-twenty. I had stopped at the door to the calculus classroom to take in my surroundings when someone from behind me shoved me into the room. I scowled and turned around.

"Dude, what's your fucking problem?" I locked eyes with Tanya who wore a pink jumper along with a satisfied smirk.

"You were in my way." She said sweetly.

Before I could reply, Tanya was pushed out of the doorway as well. She turned, glaringly to see Emmett smirking at her. "You were in my way." He mocked before brushing past her and grabbing my elbow leading me to the back of the class. I turned my head enough to see her still glaring at us, before giving her the 'fuck you' finger.

"Man, I hate that girl." I stated once we were seated at the back of the class, top of the bleachers. Emmett propped his feet up on the chair in front of him and threw his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, she's gotten no less bitchy since high school. She probably got worse, especially since Edward broke up with her."

I had forgotten about that. "Yeah, what happened with that anyways?"

"Edward caught her in bed with one of the football team players, Josh. She tried to act like Josh tried to rape her. Little did she know, Edward had been standing by the door for a while. And that's when all the lies came out. But everyone warned him this would happen.

Eddie boy was real torn up about it, probably still is. Can't blame him though really, they only broke up at the beginning of this summer."

"Whoa, That's…recent." I would've thought they'd broken up sooner than that…like three years sooner. What could possibly be the reason for him staying with Tanya that long? _Must've been some kind of voodoo._

"Oh well though, what's done is done. The important thing is that he came to his senses." Emmett said, ending that conversation.

**A/N: That's it for now, yeah, sorry about that. Like I said before, I've lost my love for Twilight, but I haven't lost my love for my stories, or even the actors…well except for Kristen that is.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will most likely be sometime this week.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	22. Jalice reunion

**Thank you guys **_**so **_**much, for responding immediately. That's **_**ALOT**_** more than I expected, so just thank you.**

**First off, I want to say I'm sorry, if I made any of you think that I don't appreciate you, and just to clear things up, I don't expect you guys to review every update. That would be kind of bitchy of me. This brings me to my next thing. Guys, its one thing to write stories for yourself and make yourself happy, but when you post your stories on sites like Fanfiction, that's sharing your story with the world, you're posting to make others happy. So while I do write these stories for myself, I post them online for you.**

Previously in 'Fat Girl No More': _I walked into the academics building at around one-twenty. I had stopped at the door to the calculus classroom to take in my surroundings when someone from behind me shoved me into the room. I scowled and turned around._

_"Dude, what's your fucking problem?" I locked eyes with Tanya who wore a pink jumper along with a satisfied smirk._

_"You were in my way." She said sweetly._

_Before I could reply, Tanya was pushed out of the doorway as well. She turned, glaringly to see Emmett smirking at her. "You were in my way." He mocked before brushing past her and grabbing my elbow leading me to the back of the class. I turned my head enough to see her still glaring at us, before giving her the 'fuck you' finger._

_"Man, I hate that girl." I stated once we were seated at the back of the class, top of the bleachers. Emmett propped his feet up on the chair in front of him and threw his hands behind his head._

_"Yeah, she's gotten no less bitchy since high school. She probably got worse, especially since Edward broke up with her."_

_I had forgotten about that. "Yeah, what happened with that anyways?"_

_"Edward caught her in bed with one of the football team players, Josh. She tried to act like Josh tried to rape her. Little did she know Edward had been standing by the door for a while. And that's when all the lies came out. But everyone warned him this would happen._

_Eddie boy was real torn up about it, probably still is. Can't blame him though really, they only broke up at the beginning of this summer."_

_"Whoa, That's…recent." I would've thought they'd broken up sooner than that…like three years sooner. What could possibly be the reason for him staying with Tanya that long? __Must've been some kind of voodoo._

_"Oh well though, what's done is done. The important thing is that he came to his senses." Emmett said, ending that conversation._

The professor came in minutes later, and immediately began droning on about his expectations for the class. We were given a test...on the first freaking day... which I'm almost positive I failed. The only good thing that would come out of this class is getting to spend time with Emmett.

Things had basically gone back to normal between us, or at least as normal as it could be. He had barely changed over the years. He was still the same ole Sweet, Mature (sometimes), protective, flirtatious, funny Emmett. It was easy for me to fall back into me and Em being close friends, natural even.

When professor Johns finally dismissed us, Emmett and I made our way to the study hall building. The only ones there that we knew were Tori and Jasper, both of whom Emmett found very amusing. Tori because...well, that's kind of self-explanatory. Jasper because of his accent. Emmett Talked in a horrible southern dialect.

"Flawrida'sa vay weid place, 'moe northern ya go, the moe southern ya get."

Not at all as accurate or attractive as Jasper's but he tried. Jasper just chuckled at him, easy going as always.

Alice and Kelsey came in soon after, followed by Edward and Rose.

"Hey girl." Rosalie greeted me before turning to Emmett. "Hi."

"Hey." He responded, smiling up at her, dimples showing. Rosalie blushed...again. _Whoa._

I smirked at Rose in that 'mmhmm' sort of way. She cut her eyes at me in that 'shut up, bitch' sort of way. My laugh at her stopped short when my vision was obscured by tiny pale hands covering them.

"Guess who!?"

"Alice, I saw you walk in the door, and why are your hands so small?" She moved her hands away and stuck her tongue out in response.

"Alice Brandon?" Jasper interrupted staring at Alice wide-eyed. _When did he stand up?_

She stared back at him for awhile in confusion before her face cleared in realization. "Jasper?" She whispered...They kept staring.

It suddenly felt awkward to watch. I felt like I was invading a private moment. Apparently I wasn't the only one feeling that way. I looked around; Edward and Emmett were looking at the two in extreme amusement, Rosalie was looking at them as if they were 'The Notebook'; her eyes all doe-like. Kelsey looked on eyebrows raised. She caught my eyes, "do they know each other?" She communicated silently.

"Jasper and Rosalie were our neighbors before you came." I explained quietly.

"Ohh!" She said as though it should've been obvious.

Jasper and Alice were still staring. Though their 'moment' was soon broken by Edward.

"Oh Alice!" He said dramatically. Emmett broke in, speaking in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh Jasper! It's you, it's _really you_!"

"Oh, Alice. What a long time it's been. Now come hither and allow me to impregnate you!" Edward replied in a deep medieval voice, causing everyone at the table to burst out laughing. Alice was beet red, from Anger or embarrassment, I don't know... Probably both.

**Just a tiny chapter as a thank you once again, you guys have no idea how much I appreciate you cooperating, supporting and being patient with me. Okay, I'm gonna go do something with myself. I've been so emotional lately you'd think I was pregnant.**


	23. This is Florida

_**Hi? Remember me? Probably Not. If you do, hate me? Probably yes.**_

_**Let me catch you up a little bit. Basically everyone is at Hollywood arts now Emmett and Bella have forgiven each other. Edward has a tiny crush on Bella and wants to go on a date with her, it's their second day attending the rest of their classes. Riley has a thing for Kelsey but she's rejecting his advances, Edward still doesn't know Bella is Bella…**_

Next class was Dance with Tori, Rosalie, Kelsey and the girl from our Drama class, Jane…plus twenty other girls of course. Our Dance instructor, Lindsay was cool as hell, strict of course, but cool nonetheless.

"This is a dance class. Not a socializing class but also not a working class. Let us think of dancing as fun, as a way to express yourself, as _art. _There is more to dance than competition, great bodies, and choreography. That's the basics, the ground work. It's the _feeling_ that counts, the emotions that take you from excellent to superior.

"Use Dance as your outlet while you're attending this college. Performing arts holds a stress like no other. So use this class, your dancing to let those feeling loose. If you're angry, heartbroken nervous, excited… channel into that energy while you're dancing and I promise you'll have it…."

I had my final class of the day with Kelsey. So we made our way to the TV and film production building. When we arrived the room was the size of a small movie theater and set up just like one except there were little desk attached to the theater seats. There was a huge screen in the front of the room with the only light coming from the projector in the back, casting a dim glow through the theater.

"I have a feeling I'm going to love this class." Kelsey said as we sat towards the top rows. The class was nearly filled with students who acted more mature than the ones in my other classes. They weren't loud and rowdy but conserved and talking in low but excited voices.

I looked towards the door as it opened again and in walked Riley, whom I haven't seen all day. He immediately spotted us and headed our way. I chuckled "Are you sure about that kels? Cute Australian at 12 o'clock." Kelsey's head shot forward her widened and narrowed just as quickly. "Well 'ello there, gorgeous." I whispered in her ear with a sad impression of Riley's voice."

"Shut up," She muttered. Riley greeted us with kisses to the cheek before plopping down into the seat next to Kelsey.

"Where have you been all day? You weren't in Study Hall."

"Been runnin' 'round all day. Guitar course is kicking my arse already. You'd think they would 'ave a freakin' instrument store next to a performing arts school but no…" he ran his fingers through his hair and looked around in appraisal. "Nice place this is, kind of sets the mood if you know what I mean." He smirked nudging Kelsey.

Kelsey laughed despite herself. "In your dreams."

"Indeed." Riley mumbled. The auditorium door opened again and of course no one but Edward could be the one to walk in, strutting his way over to us.

"Sup."

"Hey, Edward!" Riley greeted him enthusiastically.

"I wasn't talking to you." Edward said sitting in the seat next to me. I elbowed him.

"Stop being mean to him!" Edward rolled his eyes and smirked at me.

"I'll stop being mean to him when you stop wearing clothes when you're around me."

I was not amused. Unlike Kelsey who chuckled quietly beside me. "I'm definitely going to enjoy this class." she whispered to me.

The lights came on abruptly, hurting my eyes. Everyone gave a mutual groan and rubbed their eyes. At the front of the class stood a conservative looking man with thick, expensive looking glasses. "Good afternoon everyone. Welcome to Film course. I am professor Hemington. This year we will be viewing the century's most classic films, and we will be analyzing them in ways such as essays, essays, and… essays. If you pay attention, and do what is expected of you, this class should be an easy pass. However if you choose to goof around and not put one hundred percent into your work I will happily fail you…your choice. Now, today we will skip the guidelines and rules. This is college, you are adults, and I am not a father to anyone.

"So let's get right to work. We are about to view the fifties classic; 'Twelve Angry Men'. I expect your full critique by August 25th and no later than. Well, let's begin."

After finishing his long ass speech and sounding _so _much like Severus Snape, professor Hemington put the movie- that I've seen twelve times-on.

And then it got dark.

It was almost like a silver of electricity flowing through me whenever Edward used to be in a vicinity of me. When we would watch videos and documentaries in our classes in high school, and it would get dark, and I would feel a pull towards Edward… an instinct to touch him, kiss him, feel his skin against my own…

But alas, as I sit here in this darkened room with Edward Cullen, I feel nothing.

About twenty minutes into the movie, thunder could be heard from outside the theater, followed by rain softly pattering against the roof of the room; A very relaxing sound. Before I knew it my eyes were drooping closed and I was lolled to sleep.

"Wake up!" a quick, annoyed voice yanked me out of my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to see the majority of the class looking dazed and confused. _At least I wasn't the only one sleeping. That would've been embarrassing. _Professor Hemington was standing at the front of the class, his eyebrows pulled down in frustration. "Your grade, not mine. Class dismissed."

"Urgh! This professor is gonna be a pain in my ass." Riley complained as we entered our dorm.

"You're a pain in my ass." Jasper joked from the living room zipping up his hoodie.

"I can make a pain in your ass."

"That's _so _gay bro." Edward said. I wrinkled my nose at the guys and headed to my room. Edward followed. "So, where do you want to go?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion, turning on my computer.

Edward kicked his shoes off and plopped down on my bed. "This morning you said we would hang out later. It's later."

Oh. I'd forgotten about that. "But it's raining."

"So? This is Florida, rain isn't an excuse to stay indoors anymore."

I rolled my eyes and clicked on a new email I'd gotten from Jacob.

**Sup Bella? How's Florida treating you? You becoming a tan, sexy beast like myself?**

I smiled and typed back: **I wish! It's been raining a lot but other than that, Florida's great! When do you think you can come visit?** I pressed send with a grimace on my face, I really miss Jacob.

"Bella?" Edward asked still waiting for my response.

"Oh, umm, it doesn't matter really, surprise me."

Edward grinned this naughty, oh so attractive grin. "Will do."

**What do you think Edward has in mind for their date? Hmm?**


End file.
